Jake de la rébellion
by Artaros13
Summary: Et si il y avait un autre choix qu'entre le Chaos et l'Impérium pour l'humanité ? Suivez les aventures de Jake Atlas général rebelle de son état et de son régiment dans leur quête de liberté. Contient des références à Dawn of War Soulstorm et Dawn of war 2. PS: Ceci est ma première fiction alors n'hésitez pas à me laisser une critique pour que je puisse m'améliorer.
1. La prise de Proxima

Warhammer 40 000

Jake de la rébellion

Chapitre 1 : La prise de Proxima.

A l'aube du 42ème millénaire, l'impérium de l'humanité dirigé d'une main de fer par les hauts seigneurs de Sainte Terra (La Terre) et uni sous le culte de L'Empereur-Dieu mène une guerre qui semble sans fin contre les forces du Chaos ainsi que contre les autres races de la galaxie. C'est une période de trouble où les alliances se font et se défont et où des mondes entiers disparaissent chaque jour.

Au nord du Segmentum Ultima se trouve le système de Proxima, autrefois l'une des rares colonies de l'impérium à ne pas connaître la guerre, sa planète capitale et unique planète habitable ,Proxima I, est maintenant en proie à un conflit contre le 101ème régiment des gardes de Proxima, dirigé par le gouverneur général déchu Jake Atlas, un homme charismatique qui a su se faire aimer de son peuple avant sa destitution et qui a su garder ce soutien lors de sa rébellion. Grâce à ce soutien les rebelles ont, en seulement quelques mois, conquis la quasi-totalité de la planète, aujourd'hui seule la capitale de Proxima I résiste encore. Cela fait à présent une semaine qu'elle subit les assauts du régiment rebelle.

_Artilleur du 101__ème__ de Proxima :__Virez à gauche ! Angle de tir 40° !_

La batterie de basilisk du 101ème de Proxima vira selon les indications de l'artilleur.

_Artilleur du 101__ème__ de Proxima :__ FEU !_

Les chars d'artillerie lancèrent leurs projectiles explosifs et, à près d'un kilomètre de distance, un bâtiment s'effondra.

Un peu plus loin, sur la périphérie de la ville, les rebelles et les loyalistes s'échangent des tirs de fusils lasers, tandis que les assaillants tentent de progresser sous une pluie de roquettes de manticores.

Un garde d'une trentaine d'année, aux cheveux noirs et courts et aux yeux bleus, se tenait à couvert derrière un rocher, il portait une armure bleu sombre avec sur l'épaulière gauche le chiffre 101 écrit en blanc et un crâne entouré d'une couronne de lauriers aussi dessiné en blanc sur l'épaulière droite, au-dessus de son uniforme noir, comme tous les autres rebelles du 101ème de Proxima. Garmand Cylas est son nom, c'est un homme qui a le chic d'être vu comme quelqu'un de bien malgré sa grande gueule.

_Cylas :__ Bordel ! On se casse les dents sur leur foutu bolter lourd. Tony, il te reste combien de grenades ?_

_Garde Tony :__ Une seule Cylas ! Si je rate mon coup on est bon pour rester planté là un moment._

_Cylas : __On ne peut pas se le permettre : l'artillerie ennemie va ajuster son tir sur nous d'une minute à l'autre ! Opérateur vocal !_

Un garde avec une radio sur le dos s'approcha de Cylas.

_Cylas :__ Met toi sur la fréquence du général Atlas._

Cylas se saisit du communicateur de l'opérateur vocal.

_Cylas :__ Général ! Vous me recevez ?_

Pendant ce temps, dans les égouts de la capitale. Une escouade de 10 Stormtroopers du 101ème de Proxima progressait lentement.

_Stormtrooper :_ _Et moi qui pensait que c'était la merde en haut, nous on nage en plein dedans._

Un homme d'une vingtaine d'années, aux longs cheveux blonds et ayant les yeux verts, portant une barbe épaisse à défaut d'être longue, et étant vêtu d'une armure bleu sombre avec des crânes dorés entourés de couronnes de lauriers en or sur les épaulières et un aigle à deux têtes lui aussi en or sur son plastron répliqua face à ce que venait de dire le Stormtrooper.

_? :_ _Il n'y a pas matière à se plaindre, soldat, notre mission est tout aussi importante que celle des hommes qui se battent là-haut._

_Stormtrooper :__ Je sais général Atlas, mais de là à passer par les égouts de la ville…_

_Opérateur vocal :__ Général Atlas ! C'est Cylas, il a un problème ! Lui et ses hommes sont coincés par des tirs d'armes lourdes et ils se font pilonner par des tirs de Manticores._

_Jake Atlas :__ On est à quel niveau de la ville ?_

_Stormtrooper : __On est au niveau du square._

_Jake Atlas :__ On monte et on abat les manticores du flanc est, cela devrait alléger la pression que subit Cylas._

Les Stormtroopers de Jake sortirent des égouts.

_Stormtrooper :__ Je n'aime pas ça général, il n'y a pas un rat dans la ville._

_Jake Atlas :__ Cela doit vouloir dire que notre diversion a fonctionné. Mais cela peut aussi être un piège, restez sur vos gardes, soldats. Toi !_

Jake désigna un des 10 Stormtrooper l'accompagnant.

_Stormtrooper :__ Moi, monsieur ?_

_Jake Atlas :__ Quel est ton nom ?_

Le stormtrooper retira son casque et son masque il avait les cheveux blonds taillés court et les yeux bleus.

_Stormtrooper :__ Aldas Thomson. J'appartiens à votre suite de Stormtroopers._

_Jake Atlas :__ J'aimerai que tu fasses une reconnaissance de la zone. Tu as mon autorisation pour utiliser ton camouflage optique._

_Stormtrooper Aldas : __Si je ne suis pas de retour dans une demi-heure, vous pouvez considérer que je me suis fait prendre._

Sur ces mots il remit son casque et son masque et il posa une main sur son épaulière gauche, quelques secondes plus tard il disparut soudainement de la vue de ses compagnons et de son général.

Il revint 20 minutes plus tard.

_Jake Atlas :__ Ton rapport, Thomson._

_Stormtrooper Aldas __: À vos ordres, l'ennemi dispose de 3 manticores surveillées par deux escouades complètes de gardes, je n'ai rien remarqué d'anormal.  
__Jake Atlas :__ Seulement 24 gardes cela risque d'être encore plus facile que je ne le pensais. On va se séparer en deux groupes : le premier attaquera de front tandis que le second s'occupera des manticores. Vous avez bien tous vos bombes à fusion ?_

Tous les stormtroopers acquiescèrent.

_Jake Atlas :__ Alors, action !_

Les stormtroopers suivirent Aldas pendant un temps jusqu'à atteindre un bâtiment en ruines.

_Stormtrooper Aldas :__ Les Manticores sont là-haut._

Il désigna une route montante.

_Jake Atlas __: C'est le moment, on agit comme convenu. Aldas je te laisse en charge du groupe de diversion._

_Stormtrooper Aldas :__ Bien général. Vous 4 avec moi._

Pendant ce temps, sur le promontoire.

Des gardes en armures blanche sur uniforme vert discutaient.

_Garde loyaliste :__ Et merde ! Je me suis engagé pour me battre pour l'impérium pas pour me dorer au soleil !_

_Sergent :__ Retire ce que tu viens de dire ! Sans cette artillerie cela aurait fait longtemps que la ville serait tombée. Combien de temps faudrait-il selon toi pour qu'ils arrivent jusqu'ici si nous perdons les manticores ?!_

_Garde loyaliste : __J'ai compris sergent. Attention !_

Des tirs de fusils lasers hellgun manquèrent de peu de les toucher.

_Garde Loyaliste __: Aux Armes ! L'ennemi nous attaque !_

En entendant l'alarme, les autres gardes cessèrent leurs activités et se saisirent de leurs armes avant de se rendre en direction du groupe d'Aldas. Seuls quatre d'entre eux restèrent sur place.

_Jake Atlas :__ Cette diversion est plus efficace que je ne le pensais : il n'en reste plus que 4 à éliminer. Abattez-les !_

Un véritable flot de laser fut lâché sur les pauvres gardes qui s'écroulèrent raides mort.

_Jake Atlas __: A vos bombes à fusions ! Faites sauter ces chars d'artillerie !_

Les stormtroopers dégoupillèrent trois de ces grenades antichar qu'ils lancèrent sur les moteurs des 3 Manticores. Une fois les manticores détruites ils partirent assister le groupe d'Aldas qui contenait sans mal le reste des deux escouades de gardes. Les gardes se rendirent compte trop tard qu'ils étaient encerclés, mais même dans cette situation ils refusèrent de se rendre, et ils ne laissèrent d'autres choix aux stormtrooper que de les tuer jusqu'au dernier.

Mais Jake était habitué à ce genre de zèle déraisonné qui était omniprésent dans les régiments de la garde.

L'opérateur vocal du groupe de Jake vint le voir.

_Opérateur vocal :__ C'est Cylas à nouveau commandant, il dit qu'il tient à vous parler personnellement._

_Cylas :__ Merci de votre intervention général Atlas, sans vous on aurait sûrement dû avorter l'assaut à cause des pertes._

_Jake Atlas :__ Content que vous soyez encore en vie Cylas. Combien de temps avant que vous ne nous rejoignez ?_

_Cylas :__ On est en train de percer leurs lignes à l'aide des Leman Russ, je dirais deux heures environs._

_Jake Atlas :__ Tant mieux, car j'ai une nouvelle destination pour vous : le palais du gouverneur planétaire on vous y attendra._

_Cylas :__ Je pensais que vous ne le demanderiez jamais ! Ce sera avec joie général._

Deux heures plus tard les troupes de Cylas se joignirent à celles de Jake et ils prirent d'assaut le palais du gouverneur, ils se débarrassèrent sans mal de la résistance et Jake vint lui-même pour prendre la tête du gouverneur que l'impérium avait nommé à sa place. Malgré leur défaite les troupes de l'impérium refusèrent de se rendre mais avec la brèche dans leur dispositif défensif, ils furent tout simplement débordés et massacrés. La planète Proxima I était maintenant totalement sous le contrôle des rebelles.


	2. Réaffectation

Chapitre 2 : Réaffectation

Après la prise de Proxima, Jake et ses hommes s'attelèrent à la reconstruction des villes de Proxima I, ainsi qu'à sa réorganisation. En effet, le jeune général fit construire une immense forge militaire dans les volcans de Proxima II qui serait destinée à fabriquer tout l'armement dont le régiment rebelle aurait besoin pour les futures batailles et fit fermer toutes les autres présentes sur Proxima I. Lors de sa mise en fonctionnement, les hommes travaillant à la forge firent une découverte étonnante : la lave des volcans de Proxima II contenait du Pyrrium en très grande quantité. Le Pyrrium est un métal léger très rare qui a pour particularité d'être quasiment aussi solide que la céramite des armures des Space Marines. Lorsqu'il apprit cela, Jake en fut très satisfait et exigea que l'on renforce les armures des gardes et des stormtrooper avec ce métal. Le résultat fut plus que satisfaisant : en à peine un mois la forge avait produit suffisamment d'équipement pour réarmer le régiment. Mais cela ne fut pas la seule modification qu'il apporta au système : en effet des laboratoires de recherche dans tout un tas de domaines différents firent leur apparition sur la planète capitale. Enfin Jake rédigea la constitution du nouveau régime de Proxima, cette dernière emprunte nombre de valeurs de la démocratie tel que la liberté d'expression et la capacité du peuple à choisir ses représentants, et du communisme (l'état est notamment propriétaire de toutes les sources d'emploi et touche l'intégralité des revenus des Manufactorum civils moins les salaires des fonctionnaires et des employés) ainsi qu'un ensemble de lois et de normes à respecter pour les entreprises et le peuple. Fait étonnant, après avoir écrit la constitution de Proxima Jake démissionna de ses fonctions de gouverneur, et proposa pour le remplacer un dénommé la Taupe. Cet homme est en fait le trafiquant d'informations qui l'a aidé lors de la bataille pour Proxima en révélant toutes les opérations des loyalistes, permettant aux rebelles de connaître à l'avance chaque coup que l'ennemi tentait contre eux. Lorsqu'il révéla cela, le peuple accepta non sans une pointe de tristesse la démission de leur gouverneur bien-aimé et la Taupe fut élu président du système de Proxima. La raison de ce départ était que Jake ne voulait pas que le travail administratif de sa république l'empêche de se concentrer sur la guerre qui allait à coup sûr selon lui frapper le système à nouveau.

Nous sommes en l'an de grâce 999M41 du calendrier impérial, 5 mois après la nomination de la Taupe au rang de président de Proxima. Quelque part dans le centre du Segmentum Ultima, sur le monde-forge Solaris, un jeune chevalier gris aux cheveux bruns taillés courts et aux yeux marron parcourait les restes du champ de bataille, partout il voyait les cadavres de ses frères ainsi que ceux des marines du Chaos de la légion des Thousand Sons et des cultistes qui les suivaient.

_? :__ Curieux, je me demande quels événements peuvent mener les forces du chaos si loin de l'œil de la terreur._

Il s'assit sur un rocher et passa plusieurs heures à peser le pour et le contre de cette question. Mais sa réflexion fut interrompue par la sonnerie de son communicateur. Il répondit.

_? :__ Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?_

Son interlocuteur se trouvait être l'officier de liaison de la barge de bataille « Marteau de L'Empereur ».

_Officier de liaison : __Capitaine Archangel, la purge est-elle terminée ?_

_Archangel :__ Nous avons éliminé la dernière poche de résistance Chaotique. Qu'y a-t' il de si pressant ?_

_Officier de liaison:__ L'inquisiteur Darius vous demande à bord immédiatement._

_Archangel :__ Très bien, téléportez-moi à bord et donnez l'ordre de repli. Nous n'avons plus rien à faire ici._

En un instant Archangel et ses hommes se retrouvèrent à bord de la barge de bataille.

Un homme chauve aux yeux marron, habillé d'une armure énergétique décorée de sceaux et de texte sacrés et portant à son cou un pendentif en forme de I avec un crâne en son centre, accueillit le capitaine des Chevaliers Gris.

_? :__ Ah, capitaine Archangel,_ _content de voir que cette purge s'est bien passée._

_Archangel :__ Inquisiteur Darius, vous vouliez me voir ?_

_Inquisiteur Darius:__ Suivez-moi._

Le jeune frère-capitaine ne se fit pas prier deux fois, car il savait quelles conséquences cela pouvait avoir sur lui et ses hommes.

L'inquisiteur le conduisit jusqu'à l'un des ordinateurs de bord et ouvrit un dossier dans la rubrique « Hérétiques recherchés ». Il tomba sur le portrait de Jake et s'y arrêta.

_Inquisiteur Darius :__ Jake Atlas, un héros de guerre. Il me semble que vous le connaissez._

_Archangel:__ Oui, cet homme était un garde impérial qui a servi lors de la guerre de Kaurava._

_Inquisiteur Darius :__ Il n'était pas qu'un simple garde, il était le conseiller stratégique non-officiel du gouverneur général Vance Stubbs, il l'a notamment aidé lors de ses attaques les plus audacieuses : La bataille du district de Sama contre les Sœurs de bataille sur Kaurava I. La prise des terres de solitude qui étaient aux mains des Space Marines du chapitre des Blood Ravens sur Kaurava II. La Prise de Nan Yanoi : la lune de Kaurava II entre les mains des Tau. La destruction de la base Eldar sur les Plateaux désertiques de Kaurava III. La purge de la péninsule d'Iseult qui était occupée par les forces du Chaos de la Légion Alpha sur Kaurava IV._

_Archangel :__ Wow, il a vraiment participé à toutes ces batailles ?_

_Inquisiteur Darius :__ Si je le dis c'est que c'est vrai, c'est du moins ce que disent les rapports de Vance Stubbs._

_Archangel:__ Les rapports de Stubbs ?_

_Inquisiteur Darius :__ Après la guerre nous avons été envoyés sur place pour enquêter sur la source du conflit : une tempête Warp qui est apparue brusquement et qui a provoqué la venue des forces du Chaos sur le système. Stubbs nous livra un homme ainsi que des rapports que nous avons envoyés au commandement du Segmentum Ultima. Ces rapports faisaient les éloges du garde Jake Atlas âgé alors de 16 ans apparemment, car plusieurs mois plus tard il fut décidé de le nommé au poste de Gouverneur Général de Proxima._

_Archangel :__ Et qu'en est-il de l'homme que Stubbs nous a livré ?_

_Inquisiteur Darius :__ Il empestait le Warp, et ses paroles étaient à la fois des aveux et des paroles de fou. Il n'a pas fallu longtemps pour prouver que c'était cet homme qui avait provoqué la tempête._

_Archangel :__ Je suppose qu'il y a une bonne raison pour que Jake soit classé « Hérétique Recherché »._

_Inquisiteur Darius :__ J'ignore les détails de cette affaire, tout ce que je sais c'est que nous avons classé cet homme hérétique et que nous l'avons destitué de son poste. Et par la suite il a aggravé son cas en déclenchant la révolte de Proxima._

_Archangel :__ Il s'est révolté contre l'impérium et on a rien tenté pour l'arrêter ?_

_Inquisiteur Darius :__ Les Forces de défense planétaire ont fait ce qu'elles ont pu pour endiguer la révolte mais elles ont été dépassées._

_Archangel :__ Par un régiment qui n'excède pas 500 000 gardes ?_

_Inquisiteur Darius :__ Avez-vous oubliez ce que j'ai dit à propos de Jake Atlas ? C'est un génie de la stratégie et de la tactique. Surpasser une garnison des forces de défense planétaire avec 500 000 hommes était une tâche facile pour lui. _

_Archangel :__ C'est loin de tout expliquer. Il a dû recevoir de l'aide de la part de quelqu'un._

_Inquisiteur Darius :__ Vous avez raison, quelqu'un devait sûrement l'informer des mouvements de nos forces. Je vous charge d'appréhender Jake Atlas et de rendre le système de Proxima à l'Impérium._

_Archangel :__ Sauf votre respect, inquisiteur, je crois que vous vous adressez au mauvais Ordo : nous sommes habilités à affronter le Chaos. Hors Jake ne semble pas être sous son influence. Les rapports faisaient ils part d'activités démoniaques sur Proxima ?_

_Inquisiteur Darius :__ Non, pas un seul, mais je ne connais personne assez malin au sein de l'Ordo Hereticus pour pouvoir réussir à vaincre Jake Atlas, et c'est pour cela que je fais appel à vous._

_Archangel :__ Vous pensez vraiment que j'ai une chance contre cet homme ? _

_Inquisiteur Darius :__ Vous êtes l'un des meilleurs éléments que l'inquisition ait eut à ce jour, aussi bien en ce qu'il s'agit de votre loyauté envers notre cause, que vos capacités en tant que combattant et leader. S'il y a un homme capable d'arrêter Jake Atlas, c'est bien vous._

_Archangel :__ S'il en est ainsi, j'accepte cette mission. Quelles sont les ressources à ma disposition ?_

_Inquisiteur Darius :__ Je vous laisse le commandement de 3 compagnies de chevalier gris, ainsi que 2 régiments de stormtroopers inquisitoriaux, je vous laisse aussi le commandement de la flotte._

Pendant ce temps, dans le Nord du Segmentum Ultima, dans le système de Jaka (un système voisin de celui de Proxima) le Manufactorum Romanus situé sur Jaka II, producteur des Baneblades fournis à l'Imperium dans le secteur Nord du Segmentum Ultima, est attaqué par les forces du 101ème de Proxima.

_Garde du 101__ème __de Proxima :__ A couvert !_

Une véritable pluie d'obus s'abattit sur les positions des renégats.

_Garde du 101__ème__ de Proxima :__ Maudite artillerie, comme si le fait qu'ils soient 10 fois plus nombreux que nous ne suffisait pas._

_? :__ On tient cette position les gars ! Artilleurs, tirs de contre-batterie sur ces basilisks ! Et soutenez-moi ces flancs avec des bolters lourds !_

L'homme qui venait de prononcer ces ordres était chauve aux yeux bleus, armé d'une épée tronçonneuse et d'un pistolet laser, et il était équipé d'une armure de garde renforcée au Pyrrium, et portait en dessous un uniforme, les deux étaient aux couleurs du 101ème de Proxima

_Garde du 101__ème __de Proxima :__ Sauf votre respect, Colonel Anderson, si un Baneblade sort de ce Manufactorum, nous sommes morts._

_Colonel Anderson :__ Mais que fait le général Atlas ?_

Tandis que la bataille fait rage sur le sol, une valkyrie parcoure les cieux au-dessus du Manufactorum, tout en essayant d'éviter les tirs des armes antiaériennes. A son bord un pilote, et comme unique passager le général rebelle.

_Pilote de la valkyrie :__ Bon sang ! On va se faire pulvériser si on descend d'avantage, général !_

_Jake Atlas :__ Dans ce cas je ne vois plus qu'une seule chose à faire : sauter !_

_Pilote de la valkyrie :__ Ha, très bien…QUOI ?! Vous êtes malade ! Ça tient du suicide, vous n'arriverez jamais vivant en bas sans parachute !_

_Jake Atlas :__ La manière dont j'atterris, c'est mon problème._

Sur ces mots, Jake se jeta dans le vide.

_Pilote de la valkyrie (dans ses pensées) :__ Est-ce que le général Atlas vient juste de se jeter du haut de mon appareil ?! Mais il y a 1km entre mon appareil et le sol !_

La réflexion du pilote fut interrompue par l'explosion d'un obus juste à côté de l'appareil.

_Pilote de la valkyrie :__ Je ferai mieux de rentrer sur L' « _

_Imperator » avant qu'ils n'ajustent leur tir._

Pendant ce temps, Jake avait achevé sa chute en passant au travers du toit du Manufactorum à l'aide d'une explosion psychique avant de se rattraper à une rambarde d'escalier. Il remonta sans peine, mais uniquement pour être tenu en joue par une escouade entière de gardes à l'armure jaune et l'uniforme vert dont trois des membres étaient équipés de lance-plasma, ils étaient en formation serrée.

_Jake Atlas :__ On repassera pour la discrétion._

_Garde de Jaka :__ Mains en l'air, Atlas !_

Jake fit mine d'obéir, avant d'envoyer une vague psychique au centre de la formation faisant voler la plupart des gardes. Ceux qui n'ont pas été emportés par la vague furent comme paralysé de terreur.

_Garde de Jaka :__ Pas possible, Jake Atlas est un psyker !_

L'un des gardes sortit de sa torpeur et mit en joue le général rebelle. Des éclairs partirent des mains de Jake et le garde en question fut projeter dans le vide.

Au même moment, plus bas dans le Manufactorum, des technaugures préparent un Baneblade pour une sortie contre les rebelles.

_Technaugure 1 :__ Il y a un de ces vacarmes là-haut. Tu sais ce qu'il se passe ?_

_Technaugure 2 :__ Je n'en sais rien, tais-toi et aide moi plutôt à finir les préparatifs._

Les préparations du Baneblade furent achevées quelques minutes plus tard.

_Technaugure 2 :__ Il ne reste plus que l'équipage et ces rebelles regretteront bientôt de s'être opposés à l'Impérium. HAHA !_

L'instant d'après, un garde vola à travers la pièce en criant. Cela attira l'attention des 2 technaugures qui virent Jake achever la descente des escaliers.

Sous le regard ahuri de ces derniers, il monta sur le Baneblade.

_Jake Atlas :__ Permettez messieurs, je vous emprunte ce véhicule._

Un groupe de gardes déboula dans la pièce.

_Gardes de Jaka :__ Arrêtez cet homme ! _

Mais avant que les technaugures et les gardes n'aient eu le temps de réagir Jake était déjà à bord du Baneblade.

_Jake Atlas :__ Bon, alors. Comment on démarre cet engin ?_

Jake tambourina sur tous les boutons du tableau de bord jusqu'à ce qu'il entende le bruit du moteur qui démarre.

_Jake :__ Ce bouton, pour le démarrage du moteur._

Il désigna un grand bouton rouge.

Jake remonta en ouvrant la trappe de la tourelle du Baneblade.

_Jake Atlas :__ Vous ne pouvez pas me donner un manuel d'instructions ?_

Pour toute réponse il reçut des tirs de lasers, qu'il évita en rentrant à nouveau dans le char.

_Jake Atlas :__ Très bien, c'est débrouille toi tout seul, Jake._

Le général rebelle poussa un levier et appuya sur l'accélérateur, mais le char partit en marche arrière jusqu'à heurter un mur.

Le choc secoua toute la carlingue du Baneblade et un gros livre tomba sur les cuisses du général rebelle.

_Jake Atlas:__ Aie ! Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ?_

Jake ramassa le livre.

_Jake Atlas :__ Wohoho ! Un manuel d'instructions, quelle chance ! Alors, comment faire aller cet engin en marche avant ?_

Jake feuilleta le livre. Et quelques instants plus tard il avait fini de le lire.

_Jake Atlas :__ Parfait ! Je sais maintenant du moins en théorie comment piloter ce Baneblade. Alors je tire ce levier vers moi. (Tire le levier qu'il avait poussé et qui avait provoqué la marche arrière du Baneblade) et j'appuie à fond sur l'accélérateur._

Pendant qu'il était en train de lire, les gardes c'étaient rapproché du char et l'un d'entre eux était même monté dessus, et il s'apprêtait à ouvrir la trappe de la tourelle. Quand soudain, le Baneblade alla droit en avant à pleine vitesse, le garde sur la carlingue fut envoyé par terre à cause de la vitesse de l'accélération et les autres gardes se mirent à fuir de peur de se faire écraser par les chenilles du char.

_Jake Atlas :__ Les portes du Manufactorum ! Elles sont trop épaisses pour que ce foutu char fasse bélier, je ne vois plus qu'une seule chose à faire. Les exploser !_

Sur ces mots Jake abandonna les commandes et chargea un obus dans le canon de la tourelle, il ouvrit le feu sur les portes, l'impact et l'explosion les firent s'ouvrir. Le char passa les portes et entra sur le champ de bataille.

_Garde du 101__ème__ de Proxima :_ _Baneblade ! On est foutu !_

Un vent de panique vint bientôt frapper les lignes des rebelles qui commencèrent à quitter leur poste. Seul un homme resta sur place, c'est le colonel Anderson.

_Colonel Anderson :__ Attendez !_

Cet ordre attira l'attention des fuyards qui assistèrent à un spectacle surprenant : le Baneblade ne prit pas pour cible les rebelles, mais un Basilisk des troupes de défense planétaire de Jaka.

_Colonel Anderson :__ Ce sont les nôtres qui sont aux commandes de ce Baneblade ! Vous tous regagnez votre poste ! Artilleurs, soutenez ce blindé du mieux que vous le pouvez, si ce Baneblade atteint nos lignes nous remportons la victoire !_

Tous les gardes de Jaka se retournèrent pour affronter le Baneblade, ce dernier tir de la tourelle principale avait détruit le dernier véhicule qu'ils avaient en leur possession.

_Jake Atlas :__ Tirez autant que vous voulez ça servira à rien ! Et si je faisais marcher ce canon démolisseur._

Jake se rendit au poste de tir du canon démolisseur.

_Jake Atlas : __Alors, angle de tir 20°, parfait. Feu !_

Le tir du mortier hacha menu trois escouades complètes de gardes.

_Jake Atlas :__ Un joli tir, mais je ne dois pas en rester là. Je comprends mieux pourquoi il faut un équipage complet pour manœuvrer cet engin._

Jake se rendit au poste de tir de droite et prit les commandes du bolter lourd jumelé. Il envoya volée sur volée sur les gardes de Jaka les taillants tout bonnement en pièce. Mais étant seul à bords de la machine il se fit débordé du côté gauche.

_Colonel Anderson :__ Pourquoi ne tire-t-il que d'un seul côté ? Se pourrait-il qu'il n'y ait qu'un seul homme à bord ? Opérateur vocal !_

Le garde porteur de radio s'approcha du colonel.

_Colonel Anderson :__ Essaye de contacter celui qui est à bords de ce Baneblade. Nous devons savoir qui c'est._

Jake était toujours occupé à tenter de repousser les gardes loin du char quand il entendit la sonnerie de la radio. Il abandonna le poste de tir et rejoignit la cabine de pilotage pour décrocher le communicateur de la radio.

_Jake Atlas :__ Ce n'est pas vraiment le moment, je suis sur le point de me faire déborder là, alors faîtes vite._

_Colonel Anderson :__ Général Atlas ?! Mais que faîtes-vous à bord de ce Baneblade ?!_

_Jake Atlas :__ Ça se voit, non ? Je le conduit._

_Colonel Anderson :__ Tout seul ? Décidément vous m'impressionnerez toujours, général._

_Jake Atlas :__ Trêve de bavardage. Que dois-je faire ?_

_Colonel Anderson :__ On va lancer un barrage d'artillerie près de votre position, une fois qu'il sera passé foncez vers nous et ne vous préoccuper de rien d'autre._

_Jake Atlas __: Bien reçu._

Sur ces mots Jake coupa la communication et le colonel Anderson ordonna le tir de barrage près du Baneblade.

Le tir de barrage réduisit en charpie les gardes du flanc gauche du char. Et Jake fonça sur les lignes du 101ème de Proxima. L'absence d'équipement antichar des forces de Jaka se fit gravement sentir, si bien que tous leurs efforts pour arrêter le Baneblade se soldèrent par un échec. Le char atteignit les lignes de Proxima avec pour tout signes de dégâts quelques carbonisations au laser. Tandis que les acclamations de joie se faisaient entendre du côté du 101ème de Proxima, les soldats des forces de défense planétaire de Jaka fulminaient de rage. Bien que dépourvu de tout soutien blindé, les gardes de Jaka demeuraient supérieurs en nombre et ils relancèrent une charge contre les lignes de Proxima. La bataille tourna au carnage pour les troupes de Jaka, en effet, non content de devoir faire face à des gardes dont la qualité de l'équipement et de l'entraînement étaient bien supérieure à la leur, les gardes de Jaka devaient affronter un Baneblade en parfait état de marche et qui désormais avait un équipage au complet. La bataille s'acheva avec la victoire du 101ème de Proxima qui évacua les lieux après avoir récupérer ses morts et ses blessés. Ils atteignirent l' « Imperator » le fier croiseur de classe lunaire de Jake qui les attendait plus haut dans le ciel de la planète. Une fois à bords, les gardes se dépêchèrent d'amener les blessés à l'infirmerie de bord et le général rebelle se rendit sur le pont, le colonel Anderson le rejoignit pour faire l'état des lieux des pertes.

_Colonel Anderson :__ 250 morts, 1000 blessés._

_Jake Atlas :__ Nos pertes auraient été pires si nous n'avions pas renforcé nos armures au Pyrrium, d'autant plus que nous combattions à 10 000 contre 100 000. Mettons le cap sur Proxima et finissons-en avec cette affectation._

_Colonel Anderson :__ Bien, général. A tout l'équipage, on quitte l'atmosphère, préparez-vous au saut Warp à mon signal._

L' « Imperator » quitta l'atmosphère de Jaka II, un vortex Warp se forma près de sa position et il s'y engouffra, après le passage du vaisseau le vortex se referma.

Il ressorti, deux jours plus tard, près de Proxima II.

_Officier de liaison :__ Général, une communication de Proxima I. _

Jake se rendit dans la salle de communication, là, l'attendait un hologramme du président. Le président était un homme approchant la cinquantaine d'année aux cheveux bruns, avec des yeux cybernétiques bleus. Il portait un simple costume noir.

_La Taupe :__ Ha, général Atlas content de vous revoir sain et sauf._

_Jake Atlas :__ Oubliez le protocole, mon cher associé. Je vous rapporte le colis que vous m'avez demandé._

_La Taupe :__ Très bien, Jake, apportez le au Manufactorum Inferno, vous me ferez votre rapport une fois que vous serez arrivé sur la planète capitale._

_Jake Atlas :__ Bien._

Le vaisseau de Jake entra dans l'atmosphère de Proxima II et, après avoir repéré le plus gros volcan de la planète, il atterrit sur la plateforme d'atterrissage du Manufactorum Inferno. Ce complexe n'est autre que l'immense forge militaire suspendue à plusieurs mètres au-dessus de la lave, dont Jake avait ordonné la construction il y a plus de 5 mois de cela. Avant de sortir, Jake enfila un masque respiratoire, car bien que l'atmosphère de la planète soit respirable, il se situait à l'intérieur d'un volcan et la fumée d'un volcan est hautement toxique. Un technaugure l'accueillit.

_Technaugure :__ Général Atlas !_

_Jake Atlas :__ Jonas ! Mon vieil ami. _

Les deux hommes s'étreignirent avant de se serrer la main.

_Jake Atlas :__ Enchanté de te revoir._

_Technaugure Jonas :__ Moi de même, Jake, moi de même. J'ai reçu un message du président. Il parait que tu as un colis pour moi ?_

_Jake Atlas :__ Oui, un colis de 319 tonnes. J'espère qu'il te plaira. Descendez le Baneblade vous autres !_

Les ingénieurs du Manufactorum firent descendre le Baneblade du croiseur, à l'aide d'une énorme grue. La manœuvre dura plusieurs heures à causes des interruptions incessantes de Jonas qui ne cessait de répéter d'y « aller doucement » de peur que la carlingue du char super-lourd soit éraflée. Une fois le Baneblade déposé et à l'intérieur des murs du Manufactorum, le croiseur mit le cap sur la planète capitale, il atterrit à la base du 101ème de Proxima située dans la périphérie sud de la ville d'Eden : la capitale de Proxima I. Jake rejoignit le palais du gouverneur planétaire qui faisait maintenant office de palais présidentiel. Un Garde en armure blanche sur uniforme jaune, les couleurs de la milice de Proxima récemment formée, accueilli le général et l'escorta jusqu'au bureau du Président. Jake raconta en détail le déroulement de sa mission.

_La Taupe :__ Vous avez conduit seul un char qui demande une dizaine de personnes pour être manœuvrer à plein potentiel ?_

_Jake Atlas:__ Cela vous étonne cher associé ?_

_La Taupe :__ Pas le moins du monde, je suis votre progression depuis assez longtemps pour savoir qu'impossible ne rime pas avec Jake Atlas. Sinon combien d'hommes avez-vous perdu lors de ce combat ?_

_Jake Atlas :__ 250 et j'ai 1000 hommes dans le coltar._

_La Taupe :__ C'est triste, vraiment triste. Vous avez pu récupérer leurs plaques ? _

Jake déposa sur le bureau les 250 plaques des soldats morts au combat.

_La Taupe :__ J'enverrai des hommes auprès de leurs familles pour leur annoncer la triste nouvelle._

Jake acquiesça, puis il rentra à la base du 101ème. Il retourna dans ses appartements et rempli quelques papiers avant d'aller se coucher. Cela conclu son retour à Proxima.


	3. Retrouvailles inespérées

Chapitre 3 : Retrouvailles inespérées.

3 semaines plus tard, dans un secteur inhabité du Segmentum Ultima.

Cylas :_Rappelez-moi ce que l'on fait dans ce coin paumé._

Jake Atlas :_C'est dans ce secteur que se trouve ce que nous cherchons._

Cylas :_Et que cherchons nous au juste ?_

Jake Atlas :_Une arme immensément plus puissante que celles en notre possession._

Soudain l'alarme sonna.

Colonel Anderson:_On a deux croiseurs impériaux de classe Dictateur qui se dirigent droit sur nous, ils sont en formation de combat._

Suite à cette déclaration, Jake se rendit sur le pont.

Jake Atlas :_Très bien, il est temps d'ouvrir le bal. Envoyez les torpilles !_

La proue du croiseur de Jake lança 6 torpilles à fusion sur le croiseur de gauche faisant céder ses boucliers, la seconde volée de ces torpilles fit fondre la coque bâbord du croiseur et enfin la dernière le coupa tout bonnement en deux. La réponse du second croiseur fut immédiate.

Colonel Anderson :_Monsieur ! L'auspex s'emballe, l'ennemi envoie des chasseurs à notre rencontre !_

Jake Atlas :_Merde ! Préparez nos batteries d'armes et les tourelles laser !_

Malgré de terribles pertes, les chasseurs parvinrent à atteindre le vaisseau et se mirent à virevolter autour de lui tout en lui tirant dessus. Et tandis que les chasseurs occupaient le croiseur de Jake, le croiseur de classe dictateur envoya une volée de torpille sur le vaisseau des rebelles. Le vaisseau fut violemment secoué.

Officier de bord :_Boucliers à 25% !_

Jake Atlas :_Bordel ! Encore un coup et notre vaisseau en pâtira !_

Officier de bord :_D'autres torpilles en approche !_

Jake Atlas :_Manœuvres d'esquive ! 50° tribord vite !_

Officier de bord :_50° tribord ! Bien reçu !_

Le vaisseau fit un virage serré et parvint à esquiver les torpilles et désormais il était « bord à proue » avec le croiseur impérial.

Jake Atlas :_Feu à volonté !_

Les batteries d'armes et les canons bâbords du croiseur de Jake ouvrirent le feu sur le vaisseau impérial qui finit tout bonnement par exploser devant une telle puissance de feu.

Jake Atlas :_Très bien, il ne reste plus qu'à s'occuper de ces Furies. _

Les armes du croiseur concentrèrent leurs tirs sur les chasseurs survivants, cela réduisait peu à peu leur nombre. Mais au bout d'un moment, un appareil gravement endommagé vint percuter le vaisseau.

Officier de bord :_Général ! On vient de perdre les boucliers !_

Jake Atlas :_Et merde ! _

Les chasseurs s'attaquèrent aux réacteurs du croiseur. Une fois ces derniers détruits, l'escadrille tenta de s'attaquer aux armes du vaisseau, mais ces dernières n'eurent aucun mal à s'occuper des derniers engins.

Désormais sans moyen de propulsion, le croiseur se mit pourtant à descendre.

Officier de Bord :_Nous sommes dans le champ d'attraction de cette planète !_

Jake Atlas :_Tout le monde ! Préparez-vous à l'impact ! Combien de temps faudra t'il avant que le générateur de bouclier ne redémarre ?_

Officier de bord :_5 minutes._

Jake Atlas :_Au moins, nous pourrons limiter les dégâts en activant les boucliers avant l'impact._

Plus le vaisseau descendait et plus il accélérait. Il finit par s'écraser dans la forêt.

Jake Atlas :_Est-ce que tout le monde va bien ?_

Officier de bord :_Ça va, tout le monde est en vie c'est déjà ça._

Jake Atlas :_Que les infirmiers prennent soin des blessés s'il y'en a._

Fort heureusement, il n'y eu aucun blessé à déplorer que ce soit parmi les soldats de la force de frappe ou parmi l'équipage du vaisseau.

Jake Atlas : _Avons-nous un visuel sur l'extérieur ?_

Officier de bord :_Oui, je le retransmets de suite._

Ce qui s'afficha surpris Jake au plus haut point.

Jake Atlas :_Une base, ici ? Bien sûr, ce monde est une ancienne garnison impériale. Je veux que l'on réactive les générateurs de cette base et que l'on établisse des défenses : je doute que nous soyons seuls sur cette planète. Et que les technaugures commencent immédiatement les travaux de réparation du vaisseau. _

Officier de bord :_Entendu général._

Les troupes s'exécutèrent, aussi vite que possible, tandis que les travaux battaient leurs plein, Jake accompagné par 3 escouades complètes de gardes lourdement armées, eux-mêmes accompagnés d'un marcheur de combat « Sentinelle » équipé d'un multi-laser, partirent explorer les environs. Au bout de plusieurs heures de marche, ils tombèrent sur les restes d'un combat.

Jake Atlas : _Des orks et des eldars, je savais que nous n'étions pas seul sur cette planète._ _(Dans ses pensées) Curieux. Une armure blanche aux rebords dorés ? Je ne connais aucun vaisseau-monde arborant ces couleurs._

Garde du 101ème de Proxima :_Quels sont vos ordres monsieur ?_

Jake Atlas :_Retournez à la base et aidez à la préparation des défenses._

Jake avança de quelques pas avant de se retourner et de constater que ses hommes restaient sur place.

Jake Atlas :_Qu'est-ce que vous faîtes encore là ?!_

Les soldats firent mine de s'éloigner. Et Jake poursuivi sa route vers le nord.

Jake Atlas :_Si mes souvenirs sont exact, elle est tombée quelque part par ici._

Il marcha encore quelques minutes, puis il entendit le célèbre cri de guerre des orks : le « WAAAGH ! », ainsi que les bruits de catapultes shurikens qui ouvraient le feu. Il se rendit en direction de ces bruits et il atteignit une clairière, il vit des banshees et des pistol'boys s'échanger des coups de lames énergétiques et de Kikoupe tandis que les gardiens, les vengeurs et les Fling'boys s'échangeaient des tirs de shurikens énergétiques et de balles.

Jake Atlas :_Et c'est dans ces moment-là qu'on regrette d'avoir ordonné à ses hommes de retourner à la base. Bon je vais aider ces eldars._

Avec son épée énergétique et son pistolet bolter en mains, il chargea les rangs des orks.

Il tira une balle dans la tête d'un Pistol'boy Ork, lui faisant tout bonnement sauter la cervelle, puis il para l'attaque d'un deuxième Pistol'boy qu'il repoussa d'un coup de pied avant de transpercer un troisième Ork. Le deuxième ork revint à la charge uniquement pour se prendre une balle entre les deux yeux. Il dégagea sa lame en saisissant son épée et en donnant un coup de pied à l'ork qu'il a transpercé. Puis il fonça au milieu des peaux vertes.

Jake Atlas :_Je vais vous montrer les pouvoirs d'un psyker, peaux vertes !_

Il provoqua une explosion psychique à partir de son corps qui projeta au loin plus de trois dizaines d'orks.

Cependant les orks demeuraient nombreux, et ils ne tardèrent pas à encercler le jeune général.

Jake Atlas :_Mes pouvoirs ne sont hélas pas assez puissants pour me permettre de tous les vaincre._

Leader Nob :_Chopez le, les boys !_

Les Orks autour du général chargèrent de concert, le général s'apprêtait à recevoir un coup de Kikoupe quand son groupe de reconnaissance sortit des bois et se mit à tirer de toute sa puissance de feu sur les orks. Cette arrivée au moment opportun surpris les orks dans un premier temps, puis deux escouade de pistol'boys et une escouade de fling'boys chargèrent les soldats de la garde.

Cylas :_Abattez-les ! Grenadiers visez ces porteurs de gros fling on ne peut pas prendre le risque qu'ils nous tirent dessus._

Grenadiers du 101ème :_Bien, Cylas._

Cylas :_Sentinelle ouvrez le feu sur ces pistol'boys ne les laissez pas atteindre nos gars !_

Pilote de sentinelle :_Bien reçu !_

La sentinelle fit déferler les lasers sur les orks, en tuant un grand nombre. Le marcheur se plaça à l'avant de la formation des gardes attirant les pistol'boys vers elle. Ils commencèrent alors à frapper les pieds du marcheur, la sentinelle en leva un avant de le laisser violemment retomber sur les orks en écrasant un et faisant voler les autres. Les gardes en profitèrent pour les achever à coup de fusils lasers et de lance-plasma. Les Fling'boys concentrèrent alors leur tirs sur le marcheur en tentant d'ignorer les grenades qui volaient dans leur direction et qui envoyaient sans cesse plusieurs d'entre eux au sol.

Pilote de sentinelle :_Le blindage tient le coup, pour l'instant ! Dépêchez-vous de me bousiller ces Fling'boys !_

Cylas :_Les gars soutenez moi ce marcheur ! C'est le seul véhicule dont on dispose actuellement._

Garde du 101ème :_Cylas, attention !_

Un pistol'boy ork chargea le garde vétéran, il dévia le Kikoupe avec son fusil laser avant de planter sa baïonnette dans la bouche de l'ork la faisant ressortir par le haut de son crâne, il retira sa baïonnette du corps de l'ork et partit aider les gardes à se débarrasser des Fling'boys. Sous la pression de la supériorité numérique des gardes les fling'boys commencèrent à tomber les uns après les autres.

Fling'boy ork :_Je kroyais ke c'était nous kon tirait sur eux ! _

Et pendant que les gardes s'occupaient des derniers orks envoyés à leur rencontre, Jake faisait un véritable carnage dans les rangs des orks à grand coup de pouvoirs psychiques, d'épée énergétique et de pistolet bolter. Un nob, voyant que la chance avait tournée avec l'arrivée des gardes impériaux, se mit à crier un ordre.

Leader Nob :_On se kasse !_

Tous les orks se mirent à fuir le champ de bataille, ils tombèrent par dizaines sous le feu des eldars et des gardes impériaux, mais ils parvinrent tout de même à s'échapper.

Jake Atlas :_Au moins nous voilà tranquille pour un moment. Pour une fois je suis ravi que mes hommes m'aient désobéi, ça aurait mal fini s'ils n'étaient pas intervenus._

Malgré l'aide qu'ils leur avaient apporté, les eldars mirent en joue leurs armes en direction des gardes et du général. Les hommes de Jake en firent de même.

Jake Atlas :_Baissez vos armes !_

Cylas :_Mais, général Atlas…_

Jake Atlas :_Il n'y a pas de « mais » qui tienne soldat ! Faîtes ce que je vous dis !_

Les gardes s'exécutèrent sans poser d'autres questions. Et Jake se mit à genoux les mains derrière la tête. Les gardiens et les vengeurs les tenaient toujours en joue.

Une grande prophétesse sortit des rangs des eldars, son visage était caché par un casque et elle était armée d'une lame sorcière ainsi que d'un pistolet à shurikens.

Grande Prophétesse :_Jake ? C'est bien toi ?_

Jake Atlas :_Oui, c'est bien moi Jake Atlas. Mais qui êtes-vous ? Comment me connaissez-vous ?_

La grande prophétesse retira son casque et Jake reconnut immédiatement le visage de l'eldar, elle avait de long cheveux bruns qui peinaient à cacher ses oreilles pointues et des yeux d'un vert profond. Un visage sur lequel il n'avait pas posé le regard depuis près de 10 ans. Il se releva.

Jake Atlas :_Eliria ? Eliria D'Ulthwe ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fiches ici en grande prophétesse d'un vaisseau monde inconnu?_

Eliria :_C'est une longue histoire, et le nom du vaisseau-monde est Vel-logar. Et toi pour quelle raison es-tu ici ?_

Jake Atlas :_Je suis ici pour le contenu de ce module d'atterrissage._

Jake s'approcha du module d'atterrissage qui s'ouvrit à son approche : en son centre un grand livre et une pile énorme de documents, qui lui tombèrent dessus. Jake se retrouva enseveli sous les papiers.

Cylas :_C'est ça votre arme de destruction massive ?!_

Jake Atlas (tentant de se dégager sans abîmer les documents) :_Je n'ai jamais dit que c'était une arme de destruction massive, mais qu'elle ferait bien plus de mal à l'impérium si elle est bien utilisée que les armes en notre possession, c'est ça que je voulais dire par immensément plus puissante._

Cylas :_Bon d'accord, mais qu'est-ce que c'est que toute cette paperasse ?_

Jake Atlas :_Un peu de respect, Cylas ! Cette paperasse comme tu dis sont des écrits de la main de l'Empereur lui-même, datant de l'hérésie d'Horus._

Cylas :_Wow !_

Jake Atlas :_Ils remettent en doute tout ce que nous savons de l'Impérium. L'Inquisition avait l'intention de les brûler._

Cylas :_Ah ! Et après c'est nous qu'on traite d'hérétique. Vous avez donc sauvé ces documents du brûlot, et on vous a accusé d'hérésie pour ça et destitué de votre titre._

Jake Atlas :_Tu as parfaitement résumé les évènements Cylas. Oui en effet, c'est à cause de ça que nous sommes des renégats._

Cylas :_Il reste cependant une question, qu'allons-nous faire de ces documents ?_

Jake Atlas :_Avec ces documents, nous pouvons aisément faire sombrer l'impérium dans une révolte générale._

Jake entrevoyait déjà toutes les possibilités qui s'offraient à lui à présent qu'il avait retrouvé ces documents. Mais avant qu'il ne se perde dans les méandres de son imagination. Eliria intervint.

Eliria :_Jake, je sais que ces documents sont très importants, mais ils ne te serviront à rien si toi et tes hommes mourrez dans ce trou perdu._

Jake Atlas :_Tu as raison Eliria. Est-ce que par hasard tu n'aurais pas un moyen de quitter cette planète ? Des portes Warp, par exemple. _

Eliria :_Hélas non, nous étions venus sur ce monde pour rechercher des artefacts de Vel-logar, mais les orks ont interféré et détruits nos portes Warp i semaine de cela, depuis nous tentons de survivre, ce groupe que tu vois derrière moi est tout ce qu'il reste de nos forces._

Jake Atlas :_Dans ce cas tes hommes et toi, pouvez nous accompagner à notre base._

Eliria :_J'en conclu que tu as un moyen de quitter cette planète._

Jake Atlas :_Un croiseur de classe Lunaire dont hélas les réacteurs ont été détruits. Il faudra tenir le temps des réparations. _

Eliria :_Enfin, c'est toujours mieux que rien. _

Après avoir récupéré les documents, ils se mirent en route pour la base. Les préparations battaient leur plein : les gardes plaçaient des couvertures déployables qu'ils couvraient ensuite avec des armes lourdes et des tourelles à bolters lourd en complément de celles dont disposait la base. L'arrivée des eldars à la base fut loin de passer inaperçue, en effet dès que les gardes les aperçurent ils mirent leurs fusils laser en joue.

Jake Atlas : _Du calme, soldats !_

Garde du 101ème de Proxima :_Général Atlas ? Que faîtes-vous avec ces…ces xénos ?!_

Jake Atlas :_Il n'y a pas d'inquiétude à avoir, ils sont dirigés par une vieille amie à moi._

Garde du 101ème de Proxima :_Si c'est vous qui le dîtes je veux bien vous croire, mais cela ne m'empêchera de garder un œil sur eux. Baissez vos armes les gars._

Eliria :_Aidez ces humains à l'établissement des défenses de cette base._

Vengeur eldar :_Selon votre volonté, grande prophétesse._

Les Eldars aidèrent à l'établissement des défenses en mettant en place des barrières énergétiques. Jake et Eliria se mirent en route pour le PC.

Eliria :_Je constate que la méfiance envers les…non-humains est toujours présente même parmi des rebelles tels que vous._

Jake Atlas :_Les humains n'ont jamais pardonné les trahisons des eldars. _

Eliria :_Tout comme les eldars n'ont jamais pardonné les massacres perpétrés par les humains._

Jake Atlas :_Maintenir la bonne entente entre nos hommes s'avèrera être une tâche difficile._

Eliria :_Je dois admettre que tu as raison, il faudra qu'on reste vigilant à tout moment si on ne veut pas que ça dégénère._

Ils arrivèrent au PC, là les attendait le colonel Anderson qui dégaina son pistolet laser dès qu'il vit Eliria.

Jake Atlas :_Du calme, colonel. C'est une vieille amie._

Le colonel rangea son pistolet.

Colonel Anderson :_Je ne lui fais pas confiance pour autant._

Jake Atlas :_Ce n'est pas à elle que je vous demande de faire confiance, colonel, mais à moi c'est compris !_

Colonel Anderson : _Comme toujours j'ai foi en vos décisions, si vous pensez que c'est pour le mieux alors je tolèrerai la présence de ces eldars._

Jake Atlas :_Je préfère ça. Quelle est la situation ?_

Colonel Anderson :_L'auspex de la base a détecté une forte activité xéno en approche._

Jake Atlas :_Combien de temps avant qu'ils n'arrivent ?_

Colonel Anderson :_20 minutes. J'ai ordonné la mobilisation des Basilisks et des Leman Russ._

Jake Atlas :_Excellente initiative, colonel. On aura sûrement besoin de ces blindés pour tenir la ligne. Combien de temps prendront les réparations ?_

Colonel Anderson :_D'après le chef-ingénieur des technaugures cela prendra une semaine._

Jake Atlas :_Il faut absolument tenir le temps que des renforts arrivent._

Colonel Anderson :_Quels renforts ? Nous sommes hors de portée de communication de Proxima._

Jake Atlas :_Ils finiront par s'apercevoir de notre disparition. (Dans ses pensées) Du moins je l'espère._

Sur ces mots Jake quitta le PC de la base et rejoignit les lignes de défense. 5 minutes plus tard les hommes avaient fini de fortifier la base, elle était prête à encaisser n'importe quel assaut. Et les soldats attendaient patiemment dans les tranchées, prêts à tirer sur tout ce qui sortirait des bois. 15 minutes s'écoulèrent ainsi sans que les gardes ne relâchent leur surveillance, les orks finirent par sortir des bois en criant leur célèbre cri de guerre.

Garde du 101ème :_Allumez-les, les gars !_

Les gardes, les eldars et les tourelles se mirent à tirer de toute leur puissance de feu sur les peaux vertes qui tombaient comme des mouches. Pendant ce temps dans les bois.

Pistol'boy Ork :_Boss ! On se fait kanarder !_

Big Boss Ork :_Alors envoyez plus de boys et prenez les traks et les truks ! _

Pistol'boy Ork :_Vous êtes malin, boss !_

Big Boss Ork :_La ferme, espèce de gretchin ! Je veux la tête de cette grande prophétesse !_

Pistol'boy Ork :_Mais pourkoi sa tête ?_

Big Boss Ork :_Kar c'est là k'est le krâne ! J'aurais l'air de koi avec son pied sur ma pike ?! Et k'est ce ke tu fais enkore là ?! Retourne au kombat !_

Pistol'boy Ork :_Ok, boss ! _

De retour du côté des humains et des eldars.

Cylas :_Bon sang ! Ils semblent innombrables !_

Gardien Eldar :_Je le vois bien, tire au lieu de discuter !_

Cylas :_Qui es-tu pour me donner des ordres ? Je n'obéis qu'au général Atlas._

Gardien Eldar :_Dois-je te rappeler que si les orks pénètrent la tranchée…_

Cylas :_Je sais, je sais._

Un autre groupe d'orks sortit des bois, accompagné d'un truk.

Cylas :_T'aurais pas une grenade ? _

Gardien Eldar :_T'as une idée en tête ?_

Cylas :_Tu verras bien._

Le gardien eldar lui donna une de ses grenades à plasma. Cylas la lança droit dans le cockpit du truk.

Conducteur Ork :_C'est koi ce machin ?_

L'instant d'après la grenade explosa, la surcharge énergétique provoquée par l'explosion de la grenade fit sauter l'engin, tuant un grand nombre d'orks autour de l'engin.

Cylas :_Ces engins orks sont vraiment de la camelote._

Gardien Eldar :_Quel lancé ! Belle performance pour un humain !_

Cylas (tendant une main):_Merci, au fait nous ne nous sommes toujours pas présentés. Mon nom est Garmand Cylas. Et le tien ?_

Gardien Eldar (prenant la main de Cylas)_ :__Aluvard._

Cylas :_ Bombenboul !_

Cylas se jeta au sol en saisissant dans ses bras le gardien Eldar. L'instant d'après une explosion eut lieu à seulement quelques mètres d'eux.

Aluvard se releva et, avec une précision hallucinante, envoya une grenade, droit dans le canon à bombenboul du trak qui venait de tirer.

Conducteur Ork :_Koi !_

L'engin explosa tout bonnement.

Cylas :_Impressionnant !_

Sans dire un mot, Aluvard aida Cylas à se relever. Voyant qu'ils n'arrivaient à rien, un nob sonna la retraite.

Big boss Ork :_Retournez-vous battre, bande de gretchins !_

Nob :_Euh boss, ça sert à rien : les z'humains et les krânes pointus d'eldars sont trop bien retranché._

Big Boss Ork :_Dès demain on les pilonnera ! _

Nob :_Bonne idée, vous êtes doué, boss !_

Big boss Ork :_Héhé !_

C'est ainsi que se termina le premier jour du siège.


	4. La menace des canons

Chapitre 4 : La menace des canons.

Trois jours s'étaient écoulés, l'environnement de la base avait bien changé, le terrain était déformé par des cratères provoqués par des explosions d'obus. La plupart des bunkers de la première des 3 lignes de défenses de la base avaient été détruits et nombres de tourelles de défenses n'étaient plus qu'un tas de débris carbonisés. Les forces du 101ème de Proxima et les eldars du vaisseau-monde Vel-logar ont été obligés de se rabattre sur la seconde ligne de défense de la base. Mais le bombardement ne cessait pas pour autant.

Un obus éclata derrière les tranchées de la seconde ligne de défense. Pas très loin du lieu de l'explosion gisait un soldat de Proxima. Il se tenait le bras, et peinait à se relever. 3 autres soldats vinrent à passer par là, ils remarquèrent le soldat blessé.

Capitaine du 101ème de Proxima :_Il faut se dépêcher de le sortir de là ! Vite !_

Les 3 soldats se précipitèrent vers leur compagnon blessé.

Capitaine du 101ème de Proxima :_On va te sortir de là mon gars ! Tu peux te lever ?_

Le garde tenta de se lever mais une violente douleur à la jambe l'empêcha de se relever.

Garde blessé : _Merde ! Il n'y a donc pas que mon bras qui est blessé._

Capitaine du 101ème de Proxima :_T'en fait pas on va te transporter. Vous autres ! Soulevez-le, on l'emmène au PC._

Garde du 101ème de Proxima :_Bien, capitaine._

Les gardes transportèrent le soldat blessé vers le PC qui était un grand bunker situé derrière la dernière ligne de défense et pas très loin derrière lui se situaient les générateurs de la base.

Les soldats se rendirent à l'intérieur du grand bunker. Des centaines de soldats blessés gémissaient et se plaignaient de leur état pitoyable. La plupart d'entre eux étaient stabilisés mais d'autres étaient encore en attente de soins, preuve que les médecins étaient débordés. L'un d'entre eux, une femme aux longs cheveux blonds noués en une queue de cheval, se plaignait de la dose énorme de travail qu'il restait à faire, elle avait aussi des yeux bleus mis en valeur par ses lunettes rondes et elle était vêtue d'une longue blouse blanche qu'elle portait avec des bottes noires.

Doctoresse :_Je vais le tuer !_

Infirmier :_Du calme, docteur Jones. _

Docteur Jones :_Combien de fois j'ai dit à ce général de pacotille de faire attention à nos hommes, car on manquait de personnel médical ?! Hein, combien ?!_

Infirmier :_Je ne suis pas expert en la matière, mais il me semble que s'il ne mettait pas en place ces tactiques et ces stratégies, on aurait encore plus de boulot._

Docteur Jones :_Je vois où vous voulez en venir. Mais le fait est, que malgré les « précautions » du général Atlas, on est toujours débordé par notre travail._

Capitaine du 101ème de Proxima :_Excusez-moi, Docteur Jones ? _

Docteur Jones :_Oui ? Vous m'en ramenez encore un, c'est ça._

Capitaine du 101ème de Proxima :_Hélas._

Docteur Jones :_De quoi souffre-t-il ?_

Capitaine du 101ème de Proxima :_Deux fragments d'obus orks dans le corps : un dans le bras droit et un autre dans la jambe gauche, mais j'ignore encore la profondeur des blessures._

Docteur Jones :_Il passe en priorité. Tel que je connais la qualité des matériaux qu'utilisent les orks, c'est sûr que ses plaies s'infecteront si nous n'intervenons pas. (Soupir) J'espère juste que le général ne va pas faire le fou avec nos hommes._

Pendant ce temps sur la dernière ligne de défense, Jake avait exposé son plan pour faire cesser les tirs de l'artillerie Ork.

Cylas :_QUOI ?! Vous avez perdu la raison, général Atlas ! Lancer un assaut généralisé contre les lignes orks ! Ils sont au moins 10 fois plus nombreux que nous ! Des centaines d'hommes vont y laisser la vie !_

Jake Atlas :_Dans 2 jours, si nous ne faisons pas taire cette artillerie, les défenses de la base seront tellement affaiblies qu'elles ne pourront plus contenir aucun assaut et nous mourront, tous autant que nous sommes ! Humains comme Eldars ! C'est tout ce que j'ai pu trouver pour nous sauver tous ! Vous savez ce qui vous attend maintenant. Vous pouvez rester là à attendre que le ciel vous tombe littéralement sur la tête mais moi j'y vais._

Sur ces mots, le général rebelle fonça en direction des bois.

Cylas (murmurant) :_Je sens que je vais le regretter, mais c'est le général Atlas, je ne peux pas le laisser tomber comme ça. (Tout haut) Ok les gars, on ne va pas laisser tomber le général maintenant ! _

Garde du 101ème de Proxima :_Ce n'est pas très inspirant, Cylas._

Cylas :_Allez ! On est des Proximiens, oui ou merde !_

A ces mots, les soldats de Proxima répondirent par une clameur généralisée. En entendant les cris de guerre, un sourire se dessina sur les lèvres du général rebelle qui était pourtant loin devant. Il n'aurait pas à se battre seul en fin de compte.

Il dégaina son épée et son pistolet bolter. Voyant qu'il était seul, les orks se mirent à charger en direction du général. Qui ne cessa pas sa course pour autant. Il éventra un premier ork, para l'attaque d'un second Pistol'boy puis enchaîna en lui coupant le bras armé, il égorgea ensuite sa victime. Puis il planta son épée dans le ventre d'un troisième ork, il agrippa sa lame et la dégagea du corps du peau-verte d'un coup de pied. Le temps qu'il retire son épée du corps de l'ork, des soldats de Proxima armés d'épées tronçonneuse et énergétiques ainsi que de boucliers l'avait rejoint, ils étaient soutenus par des gardes armés de fusils laser, de lance-grenade et de lance-plasma. Jake qui tentait toujours de se frayer un chemin au travers des orks, fut rapidement rejoint par Cylas.

Cylas :_Vous pouvez me rappeler c'est quoi votre plan déjà ?_

Jake Atlas:_Cette bataille va attirer l'attention des autres orks sur nous. On va profiter du tumulte ambiant pour s'infiltrer derrière les lignes ennemies et saboter cette artillerie. _

Cylas :_Je comprends mieux l'utilité de ces charges à fusions à votre ceinture._

Jake Atlas:_Cylas ! Attention !_

Un ork chargea le garde vétéran, il se contenta d'armer son fusil laser et de tirer dans l'œil droit du peau-verte qui s'écroula raide mort.

De son côté, Jake provoqua une explosion psychique faisant voler au loin la dizaine d'orks qui l'encerclait. Cela provoqua une faille dans le dispositif de bataille des orks que le général rebelle ne tarda pas à remarquer.

Jake Atlas :_C'est le moment !_

Cylas : _Général Atlas ! Attendez-moi !_

Les deux hommes s'enfoncèrent dans les bois, tandis que la bataille faisait rage. Les gardes semblaient avoir l'avantage. En effet si les soldats de Proxima étaient si redoutés ce n'était pas à cause de l'entraînement à la Cadienne qu'ils subissaient, mais bien pour leurs redoutables épéistes dont on disait qu'ils pouvaient stopper net une charge de Nobs ork qui sont pourtant connues pour être dévastatrices. Et conformément à leur réputation les épéistes de Proxima taillaient en pièce les pistol'boys orks. Mais la supériorité numérique des peaux-verte commençait sérieusement à se faire sentir et pour ne rien arranger l'artillerie ork avait ouvert le feu sur la zone de bataille provoquant des victimes dans les deux camps. Pendant ce temps dans les bois, pas très loin du champ de bataille. Jake et Cylas parcouraient la forêt à la recherche de l'artillerie ork.

Cylas :_Rappelez-moi comment on fait pour trouver une artillerie située en pleine forêt._

Jake Atlas:_On l'écoute en train d'ouvrir le feu et on estime sa position à partir du bruit._

Cylas se mit alors à ricaner, mais c'était plus par scepticisme qu'autre chose.

Cylas :_Sérieusement, comment on fait ?_

Le général le fixa de telle manière qu'il eut des frissons dans le dos. Et il comprit tout de suite que le général était très sérieux.

Cylas : _Mais, nos hommes tiendrons jamais le coup si nous tardons à trouver ces canons._

Jake Atlas : _Je sais, c'est pour ça que nous devons faire vite._

Soudain une voix grave se fit entendre derrière eux. Il s'avérait que la voix provenait d'un Ork grand comme 4 hommes, armé de griffes de combat ork et d'un double fling.

? :_Tiens, tiens, tiens, regardez ce kon a là les boys. Et ils parlent de nos kanons en plus._

Nob ork :_Euh, big boss Kasse Krâne, je krois k'ils veulent kasser nos kanons._

Kasse-Krâne : _Je le sais déjà, espèce de fermier à squigs !_

Sur ces mots, le big boss ork frappa le nob derrière la tête.

Jake Atlas :_Cylas. Cours. Je m'occupe de ce gros plein de soupe et de sa clique._

Cylas :_Mais, général Atlas._

Jake Atlas : _Nos hommes ne tiendrons pas beaucoup plus longtemps ! Prend les charges à fusions et va-t'en !_

Kasse-Krâne : _Chopez l'humain qui Kourt !_

Les nobs de Kasse-Krâne commencèrent à poursuivre Cylas. Mais une vague psychique provenant du général Atlas les renversa tous.

Jake Atlas : _Il faudra d'abord me passer sur le corps._

Il posa nonchalamment son épée sur son épaule.

Kasse-Krâne : _Un bizar'boy hein ? Tu me plais bien toi !_

Jake Atlas :_Et ce que je te plairais toujours autant si je te colle une balle entre les deux yeux ?_

Le grand ork se mit alors à éclater de rire.

Kasse-Krâne :_Maintenant tu vois les choses à ma manière, humain ! Ça va être marrant ! Chopez-le les nobs !_

Les nobs et Kasse-Krâne lui-même chargèrent en direction du général rebelle.

Pendant ce temps sur le champ de bataille.

Colonel Anderson (dans ses pensées) : _Quel que soit votre plan, général Atlas faîtes vite, nos hommes ne tiendront plus très longtemps._

Un garde arriva avec de mauvaises nouvelles.

Garde du 101ème de Proxima :_Colonel Anderson !_ _Une autre vague arrive sur notre flanc gauche !_

Colonel Anderson : _Quel est l'état de nos hommes ? _

Garde du 101ème de Proxima : _Mauvais, nous sommes tous épuisés, nous avons perdus au moins 500 soldats et nous avons au moins le double de blessés._

Colonel Anderson : _Nous reste-il des hommes pour renforcer le flanc gauche ?_

Garde du 101ème de Proxima : _Aucun, les orks nous mettent la pression sur tous les fronts._

Une voix se fit entendre derrière eux.

Eliria : _On se charge de renforcer le flanc gauche._

Colonel Anderson :_Bon sang, qu'est-ce qui vous a pris autant de temps, grande prophétesse Eliria ?!_

Eliria : _Mes soldats refusaient de vous aider. J'ai été obligée de les convaincre._

Colonel Anderson : _Ouais, ben vous avez pris votre temps voilà bien 3 heures qu'on se bat sans discontinuer !_

Eliria : _Vous savez où est Jake ?_

Colonel Anderson : _Je ne sais pas. Sûrement perdu au milieu de ce tumulte._

A ce moment-là, le colonel Anderson jura avoir vu de l'inquiétude dans les yeux de la grande prophétesse. Le colonel l'entendit même prier Isha pour que Jake aille bien.

Pendant ce temps dans les bois, Jake affrontait le Big-Boss Kasse-Krâne et ses nobs. Et le moins qu'il pouvait dire c'est qu'ils étaient coriaces, de plus il commençait à fatiguer, ce que le Big-Boss ork ne tarda pas à remarquer.

Kasse-Krâne : _Déjà fatigué, humain ?! Je n'ai même pas eu le temps de m'amuser._

Face à la provocation du grand ork, Jake se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents.

Jake Atlas : _La partie excitante, commence maintenant !_

Sur ces mots le jeune général chargea les orks. Il foudroya un premier nob, para l'attaque d'un second et le repoussa d'un coup de pied, esquiva l'attaque d'un troisième nob avant de lui trancher la nuque. Il para ensuite l'attaque de deux nob qu'il repoussa avec une explosion psychique, le dernier nob ne revint à la charge que pour se prendre une balle de pistolet bolter entre les deux yeux.

Jake Atlas : _Il semble qu'il ne reste plus que nous deux Kasse-Krâne._

Kasse-Krâne : _Impressionnant ! Mais ne krois pas que tu auras ce bon vieux Kasse-Krâne avek tes truks de bizar'boy !_

Les deux adversaires se chargèrent mutuellement. Cela créa un choc d'armes très puissant. Les deux opposants poussèrent de toutes leurs forces mais ils semblaient être à égalité. Jusqu'à ce que le Big-boss Ork force encore plus sur la fine épée de Jake, c'est alors que ce dernier commença à reculer. Il finit par être projeté en arrière sur plusieurs mètres et atterrit violemment sur le dos. Le big boss profita de cette occasion pour sauter en l'air et tenter d'écraser le jeune général sous ses griffes, mais Jake esquiva l'attaque en roulant sur sa droite et se releva. Kasse-Krâne se saisit de son double fling, et tira sur Jake mais il esquiva toute les balles. Lassé de gaspillé des munitions pour rien, le big boss ork préféra tenter d'asséner un coup de griffe au général qui esquiva l'attaque tout en le provoquant.

Jake Atlas : _Hé, gros plein de soupe ! Ce n'est pas comme ça que tu me battras !_

Kasse-Krâne : _Tu kommence sérieusement à me fatigué ! Je me kasse !_

Sur ces mots l'ork dégoupilla une grenade aveuglante qu'il lança en direction du général rebelle, dès qu'elle eut atteint le sol, elle explosa laissant Jake complètement étourdi. Le temps qu'il reprenne ses esprits le Big Boss ork avait disparu.

Jake Atlas : _Où ce gros plein de soupe a pu bien aller ?_

Soudain il se rappela de Cylas.

Jake Atlas : _Merde ! Cylas, il en a après Cylas c'est évident ! Bon sang, aussi fort soit-il je doute qu'il puisse affronter un Big Boss. Surtout un qui est aussi discret que lui. Mais comment je le retrouve ?_

Il se rappela aussi ce qu'il avait dit à Cylas sur la façon de repérer l'artillerie en pleine forêt.

Jake Atlas : _Bien sûr, je n'ai qu'à suivre le bruit de l'artillerie et je le retrouverai._

Soudain, il entendit un bruit sourd qui venait du nord. Il reconnut aussitôt le bruit des canons orks. Il se précipita dans cette direction. Pendant ce temps dans les abords d'une clairière plus loin au nord de la position de Jake.

Cylas : _Ces canons sont bien gardés. Et le terrain ne se prête pas à l'infiltration. Me voilà bloqué._

Kasse-krâne :_Je ne te le fais pas dire !_

Cylas en entendant la voix du Big-Boss ork se baissa comme par instinct et il eut bien fait de se baisser, cela lui permit d'esquiver un coup de griffes. Il se saisit de son fusil laser et tira dans le torse du Big Boss.

Kasse-Krâne _:__Aie ! Mais ça brûle !_

Kasse-Krâne énervé par sa blessure frappa Cylas d'un revers de griffe projetant ce dernier à l'intérieur de la clairière. Lorsque ce dernier repris conscience il était entouré de gretchins et le Big-Boss s'approchait dangereusement, il n'était plus qu'à un pas de lui lorsqu'il arma sa griffe.

Kasse-Krâne : _Ça, c'est pour avoir voulu kasser mes beaux kanons !_

Mais au moment de frapper il sentit une douleur vive au niveau de son épaule droite. Le grand ork se retourna et vit Jake, son pistolet bolter encore fumant dans sa main gauche.

Kasse-Krâne : _Enkore-toi ! Chopez-le gretchins !_

Les gretchins qui entouraient Cylas, se précipitèrent pour attaquer le jeune général, il se débarrassa sans peine des petites créatures vertes.

Jake Atlas : _Rien de cassé, Cylas ?_

Cylas : _Non ça va, l'armure a tout encaissé._

Jake Atlas : _Dans ce cas, dépêche-toi de poser ces charges sur les canons._

Cylas _:__Oui, tout de suite général !_

Le big-boss tenta d'attraper le garde vétéran mais se fit tirer dans le dos par Jake.

Jake Atlas : _Il me semble qu'on avait une affaire en cours toi et moi, Kasse-Krâne._

Kasse-Krâne :_Tu kommence sérieusement à me chauffer les oreilles, humain !_

Sur ces mots l'ork chargea Jake qui esquiva l'attaque. Ainsi commença un nouveau duel et tandis qu'il faisait rage, Cylas en profitait pour placer les charges à fusion sur les canons. Le Big boss tenta bien d'empêcher Cylas de placer les charges, mais à chaque fois qu'il osait détourner le regard de Jake, ce dernier lui tirait dessus et lui sortait des quolibets tels que « c'est par là que ça se passe gros lard ! » tout ça dans le seul but de l'énerver. Et Jake constata que cela fonctionnait à merveille : les coups de Kasse-Krâne étaient de plus en plus forts mais aussi de plus en plus prévisibles. Il parvint même à entamer son épaisse peau le faisant saigner à de nombreux endroit mais plus Jake blessait le Big-Boss plus celui-ci se laissait aller à la colère. Le combat se poursuivit jusqu'à ce que Cylas interpelle son général.

Cylas : _Les charges sont placées général_ _!_

Jake en entendant ceci esquiva une énième attaque de Kasse-Krâne, lui entailla le ventre avant de lui envoyer un coup de pied, droit dans la plaie qu'il venait de faire. Cette plaie étant plus profonde que les autres, Kasse-Krâne fut plié en deux par la douleur.

Jake Atlas : _On décampe._

Cylas acquiesça, et les deux hommes se mirent hors de portée des charges à fusions et les firent sauter. Ils se mirent ensuite en route vers la base.

Le big boss ork hurla de rage.

Kasse-Krâne : _Soit_ _Maudit, bizar'boy ! Je jure sur Gork et sur Mork, que je kasserai ton sale krâne !_

Quelques instants plus tôt, sur le champ de bataille.

Colonel Anderson : _Général Atlas, que faîtes-vous ? On perd trop d'hommes, il va bientôt falloir qu'on batte en retraite._

Soudain une grande explosion se fit entendre et les soldats de Proxima virent au loin une immense fumée noire. Et ils avaient aussi constaté que les canons avaient cessé de tirer depuis un certain temps. Constatant que le plan de Jake avait marché les soldats de Proxima reprirent courage et se battirent avec plus d'ardeur, comme-ci ils avaient soudain retrouvé leur force perdue, mais l'issue du combat restait toujours indécise. En effet les hommes de Proxima et les eldars de Vel-logar avaient tous deux perdus beaucoup de soldats, et les orks ne cessaient d'affluer. Ce n'est que lorsque Jake intervint que le cours de la bataille changea vraiment. Terrifié par les capacités de psyker du général, les orks se replièrent en désordre.

Jake Atlas : _Enfin terminé !_

Cylas : _Sacrée journée hein ? On devrait peut-être demander aux orks de nous laisser un jour de repos, qu'est-ce que vous en dîtes ?_

Jake et Cylas se mirent à rire.

Jake Atlas : _Excellente idée ! Mais je doute que les orks acceptent, surtout après ce que j'ai fait subir à leur Big Boss._

Cylas : _Je comprends._

A peine eurent-ils finit de discuter qu'Eliria se jeta sur Jake en criant son nom et elle étreignit le général qui à sa surprise lui rendit son étreinte.

Jake Atlas : _Désolé de t'avoir inquiétée. Il y a eu quelques imprévus avec le plan._

Eliria :_L'important c'est que tu ailles bien._

Ils se regardèrent longuement dans les yeux.

Colonel Anderson : _Allez-y, embrassez-vous pendant que vous y êtes !_

Jake et Eliria se mirent à rougir à cette idée.

Jake et Eliria : _NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS LA TÊTE ?!_

En voyant le rouge sur les joues des deux leaders. Les Eldars et les gardes de Proxima se mirent à rire. Ils en oublièrent même le lourd prix de cette bataille qui fut de 700 morts et plus du double de blessés chez les défenseurs. Le siège n'était toujours pas terminé mais ils avaient gagné un peu de répit.


	5. Le passé de Jake

Chapitre 5 : Le passé de Jake

Deux jours s'étaient écoulés et les orks se tenaient plutôt tranquilles, certes ils continuaient leurs assauts sur la base, mais rien de bien sérieux comparé aux premiers jours du « séjour » des forces du 101ème de Proxima sur cette planète depuis longtemps abandonnée de l'imperium, et ils n'avaient plus vraiment besoin de l'attention de toutes leurs forces dans les tranchées. Et les soldats profitaient de la relative tranquillité pour jouer aux cartes et s'adonner à d'autres activités, mais ils en profitèrent principalement pour récupérer des heures de sommeil perdues.

Cependant, le chef des troupes de Proxima savait que cette tranquillité cachait quelque chose, mais quoi, il l'ignorait. Tel qu'il connaissait les orks, cela ne pouvait rien présager de bon pour eux, mais il ne laissait rien retranscrire de ses inquiétudes tandis qu'il faisait les 100 pas. Ses pensées furent cependant interrompues lorsqu'il vit un jeune couple de soldats en train de s'embrasser, il repensa à ce qu'avait dit le colonel Anderson à propos de lui et d'Eliria. Serait-il capable de faire ça à Eliria ? Rien que la pensée lui faisait monter le rouge aux joues, ils étaient juste bons amis et il doutait que cela changerait de sitôt, de plus en repensant à sa vie amoureuse il se rappela des souvenirs douloureux. Il baissa le regard, l'air triste.

Jake Atlas:_Christia._

En l'entendant, les deux soldats cessèrent de s'embrasser et se tournèrent en direction du jeune général. Ils se mirent au garde à vous dès qu'ils l'aperçurent.

Soldate du 101ème de Proxima : _Gé…Général Atlas ?!_

Jake Atlas :_Ne faîtes pas attention à moi. Vous pouvez continuer._

Sur ces mots Jake poursuivit sa route jusqu'à un bunker désert. Il s'assit à une table et repensa à son passé. Il fut rapidement rejoint par Eliria.

Eliria : _Jake ?_

Jake Atlas : _Qu'est ce qui t'amène ici Eliria ?_

Eliria : _Je venais juste aux nouvelles. Mais je crois que je vais repartir, j'ai l'impression que je te dérange._

Jake Atlas :_Non, reste, s'il te plaît._

Eliria : _Si tu insistes._

Jake invita la grande prophétesse à s'asseoir.

Jake Atlas : _Dis-moi, Eliria, as-tu connu tes parents ?_

Eliria : _Oui. Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question ?_

Jake Atlas : _Car je n'ai pas eu cette chance._

Eliria : _Désolée. Mais tu n'en a vraiment aucun souvenir ?_

Jake fit « non » de la tête.

Jake Atlas :_Tout ce que je sais d'eux, je le dois à mon grand-père._

Eliria : _Ton grand-père ?_

Jake Atlas : _Un vieux technaugure qui m'a élevé comme son propre fils. Lorsque j'ai eu 10 ans, il m'a avoué la vérité : J'étais le fils de deux stormtroopers du 252__ème__ régiment des conservateurs de Kaurava, des soldats d'élite, la crème de la crème. C'était un couple qui n'avait pour toute histoire que leurs exploits militaires. Je suis né sur Kaurava IV. Mais quelques jours après ma naissance un problème d'envergure se présenta._

Eliria : _Quel genre de problème ?_

Jake Atlas :_On a détecté que j'étais un psyker avec une forte affinité avec le Warp. Mais elle ne cessait d'augmenter de jour en jour._

Eliria : _Et c'était mauvais signe ?_

Jake Atlas : _Pour un humain une affinité forte avec le Warp et en constante augmentation est mauvais signe. D'autant plus que j'étais trop jeune pour contrôler mes pouvoirs. J'aurais fini par atteindre un stade où j'aurais perdu le contrôle et envoyer tout le système de Kaurava dans le Warp._

Eliria : _Qu'est-ce que tes parents ont fait lorsqu'ils ont appris ça ?_

Jake Atlas : _Ils sont allé voir un technaugure qui étudiait de très, voir trop près le Warp. Mais il était leur seul espoir, ils l'ont supplié de les aider. Il accepta et se mit au travail, un travail qui dura toute une semaine._

Eliria : _Qu'est-ce que ce technaugure préparait ?_

Jake Atlas : _Une puce pour contrôler l'activité du Warp sur une personne. Il me l'a plantée dans la nuque. Par la suite l'étendue de mes pouvoirs avait grandement diminuée tout en demeurant élevée._

Eliria : _Alors, tout allait pour le mieux et tu allais bientôt rejoindre ta famille._

Jake Atlas :_C'est ce qui était prévu à l'origine, mais…_

Eliria : _Mais ?_

Jake Atlas : _Un homme a vu mes parents parler avec le technaugure. Il s'avérait que les méthodes du technaugure qui a construit la puce étaient tellement controversées qu'on le soupçonnait d'être de mèche avec le Chaos. Cet homme voyant une chance d'être reconnu comme un héros, les dénonça tous les trois à la garde impériale qui se saisit des données de recherches du technaugure comme preuve. Mes parents clamèrent leur innocence mais c'était peine perdue, ils furent tous les trois exécuter pour trahison sur la place publique. Pour ma part je fus abandonné à mon sort dans la maison du technaugure. Ce fut un autre technaugure qui me trouva._

Eliria : _Ton grand-père ?_

Jake acquiesça.

Eliria : _Juste une question : Comment ton grand-père savait tout ça ?_

Jake Atlas : _Et bien en fait, le technaugure qui avait fabriqué la puce, n'était autre que son frère._

Eliria : _Je suppose qu'en apprenant cela tu as voulu te venger de cet homme._

Jake Atlas : _Oui, mais il s'était avéré qu'il s'était depuis longtemps enfui du système de Kaurava. J'ai vite oublié cette idée. A l'époque j'étudiais à l'académie de la garde impériale de Bierhold. C'est là que j'ai rencontré celui qui allait devenir mon meilleur ami : un dénommé Dave Angel qui ne m'appréciait guère au début._

Eliria : _Qu'est ce qui l'a fait changer d'avis sur toi ?_

Jake Atlas : _Je lui aie sauvé la vie : il se serait fait renverser par une voiture sans moi. Et dès lors nous étions devenus inséparables. Je me souviens aussi qu'à l'époque, la ville était chaque année victime de raids orks. Et que la garde mettait en place un programme de conscription pour repousser ces assauts. Dave et moi nous portions volontaire à chaque fois et on se faisait un concours._

Eliria : _Quel genre de concours ?_

Jake Atlas : _Celui qui tuerait le plus d'ork à la fin de la journée._

Eliria : _Je suppose qu'avec tes pouvoirs tu devais être loin devant lui._

Jake Atlas : _J'ai toujours gardé secret l'existence de mes pouvoirs et de la puce dans ma nuque, si je les avais utilisé en public j'aurais sûrement été embarqué dans les vaisseaux noirs : des vaisseaux charger d'emporter au loin les psykers et de les « distribuer » entre les différentes institutions de l'impérium, si les agents ne les éliminent pas sur place. J'ai donc appris par moi-même à contrôler mes pouvoirs. Mais revenons-en à ce que je disais tout à l'heure, à chaque fois que nous faisions nos comptes d'orks tués j'étais à 50 et lui à 50._

Eliria : _Wow, il était si fort que ça ?_

Jake acquiesça.

Jake Atlas : _Mais un jour, quelqu'un a vu que Dave avait des capacités latentes en tant que psyker. Et les vaisseaux noirs sont venus sur Kaurava IV. J'avais d'abord pensé qu'ils venaient pour moi, que quelqu'un avait découvert mon secret. J'ignore ce qu'ils ont fait subir à Dave, tout ce que je sais c'est qu'ils lui avaient permis de venir me dire au revoir. Il m'expliqua qu'ils lui avaient fait subir divers examens et qu'il pouvait être recruté pour devenir chevalier gris._

Eliria : _Et comment tu as réagi ?_

Jake Atlas : _J'étais fier, mon meilleur ami allait servir aux côtés des meilleurs : l'inquisition impériale. Mais j'ignorais ce qu'était vraiment l'inquisition à l'époque, alors je l'ai encouragé à y aller. J'avais 14 ans lorsqu'il est parti et Il m'a fait promettre de toujours veiller sur Kaurava et de demeurer fidèle envers l'Empereur._

Eliria : _Comment tu t'en es sorti sans Dave ?_

Jake Atlas : _L'année suivante j'ai rencontré quelqu'un. Une fille de mon âge : Christia Blake, je me souviens encore le jour de notre rencontre, on venait de bouter les orks hors de la planète pour au moins la 10__ème__ fois depuis mon inscription dans l'académie. J'étais en train de rendre mon équipement et mon uniforme quand je l'ai aperçue. Une jeune femme aux longs cheveux roux avec de magnifiques yeux marron. Elle avait aussi un visage à faire chavirer le cœur de n'importe quel homme et son uniforme d'académicienne lui allait comme un gant._

Eliria : _Tu la décris comme si tu en étais amoureux._

Jake Atlas : _C'était le cas. Ça a été le coup de foudre, pour moi en tout cas. Je l'ai ensuite vu tourner la tête vers moi et me sourire. Cela m'avait rendu assez nerveux et cela ne s'arrangea pas lorsqu'elle décida de venir vers moi. Elle m'a dit bonjour, et je le lui rendis en balbutiant. Cela la fit rire, mais j'aimais bien ce rire. Lorsqu'elle m'a dit comment elle s'appelait je n'en revenais pas._

Eliria : _Et pourquoi ?_

Jake Atlas :_Tout simplement parce que Christia était la fille la plus populaire de l'académie. Et j'avais une réputation de casse-cou : on considérait et on considère toujours que seuls les suicidaires se portent volontaires pour les programmes de conscription. Elle me demanda ensuite comment je m'appelais. Lorsque je le lui dis, elle me regarda l'air surprise, mais ce n'était pas le genre de surprise auquel je m'attendais. Elle avait entendu parler de mes exploits et me dit que c'était une bonne chose qu'il y ait des hommes comme moi pour veiller à la sécurité de Kaurava. Et elle m'invita à aller au parc du centre-ville. Une fois là-bas nous nous sommes assis sur un banc et elle me posa une question._

Eliria :_Quelle question ?_

Jake Atlas : _Elle me demanda quel était mon rêve, mon souhait le plus cher. Je lui aie dit que j'aimerais vivre normalement, sans avoir aucun secret à cacher. Et elle me confia le sien._

Eliria : _Quel était son rêve ?_

Jake Atlas : _Elle voulait que la guerre entre les peuples civilisés cesse. Elle voulait une galaxie où Humains, Eldars et Tau vivent en parfaite harmonie et où un jour il n'y aurait plus de raison de se battre._

Eliria : _Je pensais que c'était ton rêve. Tu m'as dit exactement la même chose lorsque nous nous sommes rencontrés la première fois._

Jake Atlas : _Je tenais ce rêve d'elle, Eliria. Revenons-en à mon histoire, je lui aie répliqué que c'était un très beau rêve mais que si elle le criait sur tous les toits elle serait sûrement accusée d'hérésie, mais je lui fis tout de même une promesse : que je ferais tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour que ce rêve devienne un jour une réalité. Elle me rétorqua que ce ne serait pas facile, et je lui dis que cela m'étais égal et que s'il n'y avait que ça pour la rendre heureuse alors je le ferais, elle me remercia. 5 mois passèrent entre l'académie, mes sorties avec Christia et mon devoir de conscrit. Une espèce de routine c'était ainsi inscrite dans mon quotidien et j'étais heureux. Un jour j'ai décidé de révéler mes sentiments à Christia : je lui aie donné rendez-vous au parc de la ville plus précisément sur le banc où je lui aie fait ma promesse. Je lui aie demandé si elle se souvenait de ce que je lui avais dit ce jour-là. Elle me dit que oui mais qu'elle pensait que je disais ça pour lui faire plaisir, et je lui répondis que j'étais très sérieux. Elle me demanda pourquoi, et je lui aie révélé que je l'aimais depuis le jour où on s'est rencontré, je lui aie demandé si elle voulait bien devenir ma petite-amie. Elle me fit son plus beau sourire, posa ses paumes sur mes joues et m'embrassa sur les lèvres. Dès qu'on eut terminé je répliquais que je prenais ça pour un oui. On éclata tous les deux de rire et on s'enlaça tendrement. J'étais au comble du bonheur, mais j'étais loin de me douter que le pire devait encore m'arriver._

Eliria : _Comment ça le pire devait encore t'arriver ?_

Jake Atlas : _Car 2 mois plus tard commençait la catastrophe qui engendra la campagne de Kaurava._

Eliria :_Oui, je me souviens de la tempête Warp._

Jake Atlas : _Je rentrais d'un rendez-vous avec Christia lorsqu'elle se déclencha, je me souviens encore de ce funeste jour : une boule de feu du Warp était tombée sur ma maison et j'ignorais où était mon grand-père, je priais juste qu'il n'était pas à l'intérieur au moment où la boule de feu était tombée, je me rappelle : les démons qui parcouraient librement la ville, les soldats qui tentaient de résister tant bien que mal contre les forces du Chaos, la panique et la mort omniprésente. Au milieu de ce tumulte je cherchais Christia, j'étais paniqué : mon expérience parmi les conscrits, ne m'avait pas préparé à ça. Je cherchais encore Christia lorsque deux gardes me dirent que la ville était perdue et qu'il fallait évacuer, voyant que je refusais d'obtempérer et que je voulais continuer à chercher Christia, ils m'assommèrent d'un coup de crosse de fusil laser derrière la tête. Je ne repris conscience que 3 jours plus tard, j'étais dans un petit lit miteux situé dans une petite pièce surpeuplée, je demandais où nous étions et un vieil homme me répondit que nous étions à l'avant-poste de Dussala la place forte de la garde impériale sur Kaurava I. Je demandais ensuite ce qui étais arrivé à Kaurava IV, il m'expliqua que la planète était tombée aux mains du Chaos et que seule quelques centaines de soldats et de civils avaient échappés au massacre. Et je répliquais que cela était impossible, qu'il y avait des millions d'habitants et de soldats sur Kaurava IV. Mais je devinais à son regard qu'il était très sérieux. Et je demandais enfin s'il avait vu une jeune fille correspondant à la description de Christia. Il me répondait que non et me dit que si je voulais le savoir, il fallait que je demande au bureau des registres._

Eliria : _Et qu'est-ce qu'ils ont dit là-bas ?_

Jake Atlas : _Qu'aucune Christia Blake n'était présente parmi les réfugiés de Kaurava IV. Ils ont aussi dit que si elle n'était pas là c'était soit qu'elle était morte soit que…que…_

Eliria : _Que quoi ?_

Jake Atlas :_Qu'elle avait rejoint le Chaos. En entendant cela j'ai quasiment tabassé à mort le fonctionnaire qui avait dit ça. J'étais celui qui connaissait le mieux Christia, et je savais que jamais elle ne les rejoindrait. Est-ce que quelqu'un avec un rêve aussi pur peut selon toi se laisser corrompre aussi facilement par le Chaos ?_

Eliria fit « non » de la tête.

Jake Atlas : _C'est bien ce que je pensais._

Eliria _:__Et qu'est ce qui t'a empêché de tuer ce fonctionnaire ?_

Jake Atlas : _L'intervention de deux gardes qui se sont contenter de me jeter dehors. En me relevant j'entendis quelqu'un me traiter de fauteur de trouble. En entendant cela il me semble que j'ai dit quelque chose « Qui est ce que tu traites de fauteur de troubles, minable ?! ». Sans m'en rendre compte je venais d'insulter un général, il était accompagné d'un commissaire qui pointait son pistolet laser sur moi. Je me disais que j'étais fini, mais chose étrange plutôt que de laisser faire le commissaire, le général : un homme quasiment chauve aux yeux bruns avec le visage couvert de cicatrices équipé de griffes de combat avec un bolter fulgurant sur la griffe de combat de droite et portant une armure carapace dorée avec un crâne entouré d'une couronne de lauriers sur le plastron, l'en empêcha. Le prétexte était qu'il m'aimait bien. Il se présenta à moi, cet homme s'appelait Vance Stubbs et il me présenta son aide de camp, le commissaire régimentaire Doran Farrier (Le commissaire qui avait failli me cramer la cervelle !). Il me demanda ensuite mon nom, je leur déclinais donc mon identité et leur révélait que j'avais servi en tant que volontaire parmi les conscrits 10 fois de suite correspondant aux 10 raids sur Bierhold des orks sur lesquels j'avais participé._

Eliria : _Et quelle fut leur réaction ?_

Jake Atlas : _Il s'avérait que Vance avait entendu parler de mes exploits. Et il souhaita m'engager en tant que garde impérial au grand désarroi de Doran. Il me tendit une main que je saisis et m'aida à me relever, et j'acceptais sa proposition. A ce moment je ne me doutais pas que j'allais devenir gouverneur général d'un petit système stellaire et encore moins leader d'une rébellion et pourtant c'était cette rencontre qui allait tout déclencher._

Eliria :_C'est vraiment cette rencontre qui a fait de toi ce que tu es aujourd'hui ?_

Jake acquiesça avant de poursuivre son récit.

Jake Atlas : _Dans les mois qui suivirent, les autres factions débarquèrent dans le système de Kaurava. Les Space marines du chapitre des Blood Ravens, les Tau, les Eldars d'Ulthwe dont tu faisais partie, les Eldars noirs de la cabale du cœur noir et les sœurs de bataille, nos adversaires directs._

Eliria :_Une minute, je pensais que les Space marines et les Sœurs de bataille étaient du côté de l'impérium. Alors pourquoi vous les affrontiez ?_

Jake Atlas : _Les Sœurs de bataille pensaient que c'était nous qui avions provoqué la tempête Warp. Et nous avons tenté de négocier le départ des Space marines mais en vain. Mais revenons-en à mon histoire veux-tu ?_

_La guerre avait très mal débuté pour la garde, non-contente d'avoir perdu le 253__ème__ régiment des conservateurs de Kaurava ainsi que les ¾ du 252__ème__. Le commandement du Segmentum avait réquisitionné une centaine de Baneblades. Et pire encore, notre avant-poste dans la ville de Vyasastan avait cessé de répondre. Cela avait sapé le peu de moral qu'il restait à nos troupes, et beaucoup pensaient que la victoire n'était plus qu'une douce illusion. Mais pour ma part je ne pensais qu'à une seule chose : retrouver Christia. Et j'étais prêt à éliminer le premier qui se mettrait sur mon chemin pour le faire, qu'il fut ami ou ennemi de l'Impérium. Lorsque je fis mon rapport sur l'état des troupes à Stubbs il se rendit compte que la situation était bien pire qu'il ne l'avait originalement prévue, il nous fallait une victoire et vite. La bataille de l'avant-poste de Dussala allait être l'occasion de faire mes preuves auprès de Stubbs et du reste du régiment._

_Les Sœurs de bataille lancèrent l'assaut très tôt dans la matinée, le combat fut sanglant, les morts se comptaient par milliers à la minute, et malgré tous nos efforts pour arrêter nos adversaires ils progressaient lentement mais sûrement à travers nos lignes même la plateforme de canon Basilisk améliorée avait du mal à contenir une telle masse de soldats. Les sœurs de bataille avaient pour objectif le PC de l'avant-poste. Mais ce qu'elles ignoraient c'est que tous les bâtiments de l'avant-poste étaient reliés par des tunnels souterrains et je n'ai eu qu'à exploiter cette ignorance avec 3 escouades complètes de gardes et à resurgir par une base de sentinelles que les sœurs avaient oubliées de raser. On ordonna aux pilotes de monter à bord de leurs engins qui étaient équipés de canons laser et de nous assister, au total c'était 5 sentinelles spécialisées dans la destruction de chars qui nous accompagnaient. Suivant notre exemple 3 autres escouades de gardes lourdement armées nous accompagnèrent. Pendant ce temps Vance et l'armée principale avaient fait appel à la grosse artillerie._

Eliria : _Qu'est-ce que tu appelles la grosse artillerie ?_

Jake Atlas : _Un Baneblade et toute une flopée de Basilisks._

Eliria : _Ah._

Jake Atlas : _On finit par rejoindre la bataille en prenant à revers nos assaillantes et comme elles étaient en plein milieu de l'avant-poste on leur coupa toute retraite. Vance leur proposa de se rendre, en vain. Les sentinelles que nous avions apportées se débarrassèrent sans mal des véhicules des sœurs de bataille et on enterra nos assaillantes sous un flot de lasers. La victoire était à nous. Nos hommes n'en revenait pas, cette victoire était la première bonne nouvelle depuis des mois, les hommes reprirent espoir, on avait peut-être une chance de gagner cette guerre en fin de compte. Mais cette victoire nous avait coûté plusieurs milliers d'hommes et l'avant-poste avait été grandement ravagé lors de la bataille. J'insistais pour que nous nous reposions le temps que l'avant-poste soit réparé. Mais Stubbs refusa prétextant que cette bataille nous avais permis de prendre l'initiative et qu'on n'avait pas d'autres choix que de contre-attaquer et je me devais d'admettre qu'il avait raison mais j'insistais sur le fait qu'un contingent devais rester pour remettre l'avant-poste en état. Stubbs reconnut que ce fut mon intervention qui changea le cours de la bataille, et il me proposa tout un tas de promotions. J'ai refusé à chaque fois. Il me demanda, exaspéré, ce que je voulais et je lui répondis mot pour mot « Participer à la mise en place des tactiques et des stratégies ». C'est comme ça que je suis devenu son conseiller stratégique : un titre purement officieux, je demeurai un simple garde mais ma voix avait un poids désormais._

Eliria : _Un peu comme Cylas ?_

Jake Atlas : _Comment ça ?_

Eliria : _C'est un simple garde, mais tes hommes le suivent comme s'il était un officier._

Jake Atlas : _J'ai bien tenté de lui donner une promotion, mais comme moi avec Stubbs…_

Eliria : _Il a refusé à chaque fois._

Jake Atlas : _A ceci près qu'il n'a pas demandé à participer à l'élaboration de mes plans de bataille. J'ai toujours ignoré la raison de ce refus. Mais revenons-en à mon histoire. Comme le disait Stubbs, cette bataille nous avais permis de reprendre l'initiative et le régiment lança une contre-attaque massive, nous avons récupéré Vyasastan en seulement quelques jours et nous en avons profité pour pousser les Sœurs de bataille dans leurs derniers retranchements : le district de Sama tout au nord de Kaurava I. Les Sœurs de bataille lancèrent l'assaut très tôt sur l'avant-garde chargée d'établir notre avant-poste dans le district, elles étaient déterminées à nous bouter en dehors de ce territoire qu'elles considéraient comme le leur. La première phase de cette bataille consistait à faire ce que la garde savait faire le mieux._

Eliria : _Et qu'est-ce que la garde sait le mieux faire ?_

Jake Atlas : _Tenir la ligne, évidemment. Grâce à de sérieux renforts, nous étions enfin capables de lancer l'assaut en lui-même, en plus de la résistance farouche des sœurs, nos hommes devaient essuyer des tirs d'artillerie et des passages de chasseurs Lightning, mais le pire nous attendait encore. Les sœurs de bataille avaient placé 4 reliquaires autour de leurs base principale chacun d'entre eux émettant un champ d'invulnérabilité qui rendait les troupes et les bâtiments de la base intouchables. Et chaque fois que nous attaquions un des reliquaires une immense créature à l'apparence d'une femme avec de grandes ailes d'ange dans le dos et armée d'une immense épée intervenait, et on constatait que le reliquaire ne subissait plus le moindre dégât. C'est alors que j'ai eu l'idée de répartir nos hommes et nos blindés entre les quatre reliquaires, la créature ne pouvait sûrement intervenir que sur un reliquaire à la fois. Et il s'avérait que j'avais vu juste. Lorsque j'entendis que 3 des 4 reliquaires avaient été détruits, la créature se tenait à côté du reliquaire que mon groupe attaquait. Je me suis dit que si c'était cette créature qui était responsable de l'invulnérabilité du reliquaire, il fallait l'en éloigner. Je fis un acte complètement inconscient : je suis sorti des rangs et j'ai tiré entre les deux yeux de la créature. Cet acte la rendit folle de rage et elle me poursuivi faisant un massacre parmi les gardes, nous parvînmes enfin à la neutraliser quand soudain une immense lumière nous aveugla et nous vîmes la créature qui semblait de nouveau en pleine forme. Cette fois elle massacra l'intégralité de mon groupe et, au moment où elle allait m'achever, un obus de Baneblade l'atteignit en pleine tête, cette fois elle était belle et bien morte. On en profita pour détruire le dernier reliquaire et attaquer la base principale. En voyant que la bataille était perdue les survivantes des sœurs de batailles se firent sauter au prométhéum, faisant brûler vif un grand nombre des nôtres, je n'en revenais pas que des personnes puissent devenir folles à ce point lorsqu'il s'agissait de l'Empereur. Mais la victoire était à nous en fin de compte, nous avons récupérer ce qui était encore intact dans la base pour notre propre usage. Kaurava I étant maintenant sous notre contrôle il ne nous restait plus qu'à lancer l'assaut sur les autres planètes du système. Depuis que nous avions repris Kaurava I des mains des sœurs de bataille, plus rien ni personne ne nous arrêtait pas même les Space marines qui sont pourtant réputés pour être les meilleurs._

Eliria : _Te souviens-tu du jour de notre rencontre ?_

Jake acquiesça.

Jake Atlas : _Le 252__ème __venait de sortir victorieux des campagnes de Kaurava II et Nan Yanoi, et on s'apprêtait à passer le portail menant à Kaurava III où les Eldars et les Nécrons s'affrontaient._

Eliria : _En effet les Nécrons étaient en train de nous battre : ils assiégeaient notre base principale lorsqu'ils se désactivèrent sans que l'on sache pourquoi._

Jake Atlas : _Cela devait être dû à nos hommes : on avait assiégé, détruit et enseveli les restes de la base des Nécrons sous des gravats. Elle se situait tout au sud-est de Kaurava III. J'ignore les détails de la bataille car Stubbs avait jugé préférable de m'envoyer en mission de reconnaissance car certaines de nos patrouilles envoyées dans le nord de la planète n'étaient pas revenues et Stubbs voulait que j'en sache plus à ce sujet, mon escouade et moi étions tombées sur les restes d'un combat, une de nos patrouilles avait été entièrement massacrée, non sans avoir tué quelques-uns des vôtres. Ce qui me permit d'identifier d'où venait la menace, lorsque je fis mon rapport à Stubbs il en déduisit la position de votre base._

_Quelques jours plus tard, nous établissions un avant-poste dans les plateaux désertiques du nord de la planète, sans savoir que nous étions en plein milieu de votre base. Nous fûmes surpris lorsque vous nous avez attaqué de toutes les directions à la fois, mon escouade s'est retrouvée acculée à une falaise lorsque ton escouade de banshees nous a attaquées, ton escouade massacra la mienne, personnellement je refusais mon sort : il n'était pas question de mourir avant que je retrouve Christia. Et il me semble que je me suis battu comme un vrai lion._

Eliria : _Tu as détaché la baïonnette de ton fusil, et tu as tué une demi-dizaine des nôtres. Cela m'a rendue folle de rage, je me suis précipitée vers toi, tu parais chacune de mes attaques mais je te faisais reculer et tu es tombé de la falaise, je pensais m'être débarrassé de toi lorsque tu m'as attrapé le bras et entraîné dans ta chute._

Jake Atlas :_J'ignore encore comment j'ai fait pour survivre à cette chute. En tout cas ce dont je me rappelle c'est que je m'en suis sorti indemne tandis que toi tu avais été blessée lors de la chute._

Eliria : _Quand j'ai repris conscience tu étais en train de panser mes blessures. Ça m'a surprise._

Jake Atlas : _J'aurais plutôt dit que tu étais complètement paniquée._

Eliria : _Enfin bref, tu m'as fait signe de me calmer et de te laisser faire. Et après tu m'as demandé comment je m'appelais et quel était mon rêve le plus cher._

Jake Atlas : _Tu étais restée silencieuse et je t'ai révélé mon nom et je t'ai dit que mon rêve était d'unir les Humains, les Eldars et les Tau pour qu'un jour nous puissions vivre en paix dans cette galaxie qui est la nôtre. C'est là que tu avais brisé ton silence._

Eliria : _Je t'avais traité d'imbécile, car la tâche était quasiment impossible._

Jake Atlas : _Et j'avais répliqué que j'étais sûrement un imbécile pour avoir un rêve aussi proche de l'irréalisable. Mais j'avais aussi dit que je ne devais pas être le seul « imbécile » à avoir ce rêve et que quelque part que ce soit parmi les Humains, les Eldars et les Tau quelqu'un devait bien penser comme moi. C'est alors que tu m'as révélé ton nom « Eliria d'Ulthwe » un nom que je trouve très beau. Je décidais par la suite de t'aider à retourner parmi les tiens et te demandais si tu pouvais te relever. En constatant que non, je pris un de tes bras et le mit au-dessus de mes épaules. Puis je te demandais la direction de la base des eldars. Et tu me guidas jusque-là bas. Les Eldars étaient en train d'évacuer la base, mon régiment avait pris l'avantage sur vos forces. En me voyant, tes congénères mirent leurs armes en joue, tu leur dis qu'ils n'avaient rien à craindre de moi et que je t'avais sauvé la vie. Ils baissèrent leurs armes et t'aidèrent à partir à travers une des dernières portes Warp actives. Ce que j'ignorai c'est que l'aide de camp de Stubbs avait été témoin de l'aide que je t'avais apporté. Doran me traita de traître et de sale chien, il m'a aussi dit que depuis le jour de notre rencontre il attendait le premier prétexte pour m'abattre. Je me suis dit que j'étais fini jusqu'à ce que Stubbs intervienne et prenne ma défense, il dit à Doran que le régiment ne pouvait pas se passer de mes compétences et que me tuer serait une grave erreur, Doran se ravisa mais dit tout de même que dès que mes compétences ne seraient plus nécessaire il se débarrasserait de moi._

Eliria : _Tout ça parce que tu as eu la gentillesse de m'aider ?_

Jake acquiesça.

Jake Atlas : _La fin de la campagne de Kaurava III, marquait le début de celle de Kaurava IV, ma terre natale n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même, là où auparavant j'admirais ses magnifiques paysages, je ne voyais plus que la désolation, c'était comme si le chaos empoisonnait la planète, c'était juste horrible à voir. Après plusieurs semaines de combat acharnés nous avions repris la quasi-intégralité de la planète, Stubbs décida de séparer le régiment en deux contingent l'un irait assiéger la péninsule d'Iseut au nord-ouest : la place forte du Chaos et l'autre irait sur Lacunae, la lune de Kaurava IV, le repère des Eldars noir. Je faisais partie du groupe qui assiégeait la péninsule d'Iseut. Je me souviens que ces lâches du Chaos avaient entouré leur base d'un champ d'immatérium qui tuerait quiconque y pénétrerait, ce champ était alimenté par 4 statues démoniaques qui faisaient apparaître dans la réalité des démons lorsqu'on les détruisait. Bon sang ! Maintenant que je m'en rappelle on a même dût affronter un Buveur de sang ! Au final, nous avions rasé la base et Stubbs affrontait en tête à tête le leader du Chaos : Firaeveus Carron qui n'en revenait pas de sa défaite. De mon côté je cherchais encore et toujours Christia parmi les ruines de la péninsule, et je fus frapper d'une vision d'horreur. J'avais enfin retrouvé Christia, mais il était trop tard, elle avait été sacrifiée à Khorne, je sentis mon cœur se briser, mes larmes commençaient à couler et tandis que je la décrochais de l'autel, mes souvenirs des moments passés avec elle me revenaient. Son rire, son visage, la sensation de ses lèvres sur les miennes, plus jamais je ne les reverrais ni ne les ressentirait et tout ça par la faute du Chaos. Ma tristesse se transforma en une haine farouche envers le Chaos et tous ses adorateurs. J'avais envie de trouver le responsable de ce massacre et de le tuer de mes propres mains et il était là, à seulement quelques pas de moi tandis que je pleurais la mort de Christia. C'était un garde du 252ème avec une armure complètement ruinée, il suppliait les voix dans sa tête de le laisser tranquille, qu'il avait fait ce qu'elles avaient demandé en provoquant la tempête Warp. En entendant cela je me suis jeté sur lui, il n'essaya même pas de se défendre. J'ai commencé par rouer son visage de coups de poings, puis tout en le frappant je lui lançais toute ma haine pour lui et le chaos. Je finis par dégainer mon couteau de combat, mais au moment de le frapper quelqu'un me saisit le bras. C'était Stubbs, les pointes de ses griffes de combat étaient ensanglantées. Il me demanda pourquoi je m'apprêtais à tuer ce garde, je lui répondis que c'était cet homme qui avait provoqué la tempête Warp, qu'il était responsable de la mort de tous ces braves soldats tombés lors de la campagne de Kaurava. Et comme pour authentifié mes dires le garde répéta ce qu'il avait dit plus tôt. Je le suppliais de me laisser l'achever, qu'il ne pouvait pas me refuser ma vengeance pour Christia et Kaurava._

Eliria : _C'est vraiment une triste histoire, tu ne devrais pas avoir à porter un tel fardeau. Stubbs t'accorda t'il ta vengeance ?_

Jake Atlas : _Bien sûr que non. Il me jeta au loin et me dit que vu que le Chaos était apparu dans le système, il y aurait une enquête de l'inquisition et qu'ils nous soupçonneraient sûrement d'avoir sombré dans l'hérésie. On avait besoin de preuves pour nous disculper, et je compris alors ce qu'il voulait faire : cet homme serait la preuve vivante de notre innocence auprès de l'inquisition. Je compris vite que cet homme avait plus d'intérêt pour nous vivant que mort. J'étais obligé de laisser vivre celui qui m'avait tout prit. Désespéré, je me remis à penser aux moments que j'avais passés avec Christia et je me remis à pleurer en pensant qu'ils étaient perdus à jamais. J'ai rampé jusqu'à son corps et je le serais dans mes bras. Je me rendis compte qu'elle tenait dans sa main droite un petit carnet, je le pris et je commençais à le lire, je me rendis vite compte qu'il s'agissait de son journal intime. En temps normal je l'aurais laissé mais vu les circonstances j'ai décidé de le lire, il fallait que je sache ce qu'elle pensait de moi. A la date de notre rencontre je me rendais compte qu'elle était heureuse car elle avait enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui voulait que son rêve devienne réalité, j'en déduisis très vite que c'était moi. Plus je le lisais, plus je me sentais triste, puis j'arrivais à la dernière page qu'elle avait écrite, elle remontait seulement à quelques heures avant que la bataille ne commence, à seulement quelques heures près je la sauvais Eliria. En lisant la page un grand sentiment de culpabilité m'envahit, elle a cru jusqu'à sa mort que je viendrais la sauver. Je hurlais à la mort la suppliant de me rendre Christia, puis je lui demandais pardon. Pardon de ne pas avoir été assez rapide, pardon de ne pas avoir été capable de la sauver, pardon pour tout. Puis je me relevais, je commençais alors à frapper de toute ma rage sur un pilier en ruine. Pourquoi le sort s'acharnait sur moi ? _

_Tout ce que je demandais c'était une vie normale. Ce jour-là, quelque chose en moi s'était brisé, j'avais perdu le goût de vivre, et tandis que les autres fêtaient la victoire, j'entrais en dépression. Dans les 3 jours qui suivirent notre victoire finale, l'inquisition débarqua à Kaurava et nous leur avons livré le garde ainsi que des documents dont j'ignorais tout, mais personnellement je m'en fichais, plus rien n'avais d'importance à mes yeux. Plusieurs mois plus tard, alors que j'étais en train de relire le journal intime de Christia, Doran lui-même vint me chercher dans mes appartements. Je lui aie hurlé « Qui que vous soyez, aller vous faire voir ! » Il me répliqua que Stubbs voulait me parler. Finalement j'acceptais pour la première fois depuis des mois de sortir de mes appartements et j'accompagnais Doran dans les bureaux du général Stubbs. Je demandais pourquoi il m'avait convoqué, il m'a demandé si Christia comptait vraiment pour moi. Je répondis que oui et il me traita de menteur. J'ai failli lui mettre une droite mais à peine avais-je armé mon poing que Doran pointa son pistolet laser sur moi, j'avais beau être désespéré je tenais encore à la vie. Et Stubbs poursuivi son argument, il me dit que si j'aimais vraiment Christia jamais je ne me serais laissé aller comme je l'ai fait et j'aurais honoré sa mémoire. Je lui ai demandé comment je pouvais honorer sa mémoire et il me répondit que je devais vivre le rêve de Christia par exemple. Même s'il ignorait de quoi il s'agissait, je savais où il voulait en venir, les paroles du général Stubbs m'avaient rappelé ma promesse qui devint alors mon but. Et maintenant que j'avais un but dans ma vie l'avenir me semblait bien plus radieux. Mais je me doutais que ce n'était sûrement pas pour ça qu'il avait exigé de me voir. Il me tendit des documents que je pris sans me faire prier, en les lisant je n'en revenais pas._

Eliria : _Pourquoi ?_

Jake Atlas : _Ces documents parlaient de ma promotion en tant que gouverneur général de Proxima dont l'ancien gouverneur avait été tué lors d'une bataille. J'étais d'abords flatté qu'on me propose ce poste mais personnellement j'avais envie de rester sur Kaurava, après tout, toute ma vie était dans ce système. Je demandais si j'avais le choix et Stubbs me fit savoir que non : c'était des ordres venant du commandement du Segmentum et ils étaient indiscutables. Mais Stubbs me dit tout de même de le prendre comme une chance de bien redémarrer dans la vie, cela me remonta le moral, et je ne te dis pas la tête que fit Doran lorsqu'il entendit ça, lui qui pensait se débarrasser de moi définitivement après ça. Enfin bref, mon voyage jusqu'à Proxima se déroula sans encombre et je fus émerveillé devant le spectacle que m'offrait la cité blanche d'Eden, la capitale de Proxima I, elle brillait intensément à la lumière de son étoile et elle me rappelait un peu les cités de Kaurava I. On me proposa de m'habiller avant le débarquement et de prendre mes armes. Je fis mon choix pour une simple armure carapace aux couleurs de Proxima, un long manteau de couleur cuir aux manches et aux rebords rouges, une épée énergétique et un pistolet bolter, je porte l'ensemble encore aujourd'hui. Puis je débarquais enfin du vaisseau, le moins que je puisse dire de la réaction de mes hommes c'est qu'ils furent surpris de me voir. On leur avait dit qu'ils avaient affaire à un héros de guerre, mes hommes s'attendaient à un fanatique couvert de cicatrices criant « Pour l'Empereur ! » à la moindre occasion, et ce qu'ils découvrirent c'est un gringalet qui n'avait même pas vingt ans et qui était aussi silencieux qu'une tombe. Tandis que je marchais vers le palais je pouvais entendre les murmures de mes hommes et j'entendais des choses telles que « C'est vraiment un héros de guerre ? Il n'en a pas l'air. » « Mais, c'est un gamin ! » Ou encore « Le pauvre, il ne survivra pas à sa première bataille » en entendant cela je me mis à sourire, si seulement ils savaient tout le potentiel destructeur qui était en moi. Soudain j'entendis quelqu'un crier « Tu ferais mieux de rentrer chez toi gamin ! ». En entendant cela, je répliquais sans me retourner et sans m'arrêter de sourire « Collez le au trou pendant trois jours » j'appris plus tard qu'il s'agissait d'un certain Garmand Cylas qui avait prononcé ces mots._

Eliria se mit à rire.

Eliria :_Sérieusement ? Cylas ? Je pensais qu'une forte tête comme lui se serait depuis longtemps fait exécuté par les commissaires de ton régiment._

Jake Atlas : _C'est aussi ce que j'ai pensé, mais en consultant les dossiers de ses états de services je me rendis compte que c'était ses compétences qui l'avaient sauvé jusqu'à présent. Mais reprenons, je me dirigeais donc vers le palais du gouverneur et j'avais plus inspiré la pitié que le respect. Il faudrait que je fasse mes preuves auprès de mes hommes. Et j'attendais avec impatience ma première affectation du commandement du Segmentum. J'ai bien dut attendre deux ans avant qu'elle n'arrive et pendant ce temps je m'efforçais de combattre la pauvreté et l'insécurité qui sévissaient dans les bas-quartiers d'Eden et des grandes villes de Proxima I. Mes solutions avaient leurs défauts mais elles plaisaient au peuple et ainsi je me garantissais son soutien. Puis vint enfin le jour de mon affectation. On m'envoya sur la planète Sigma III pour repousser une invasion du Chaos qui y était en cours. Le débarquement se déroula dans le tumulte le plus total, des obus d'armes antiaériennes éclataient tandis que nous survolions le champ de bataille. Nous commençâmes par larguer des roquettes sur les positions du chaos avant de débarquer nos troupes sur la place de la ville qui était encore tenue par quelques escouades de gardes qui étaient demeurée loyales envers l'Impérium. Nous tenions la ligne face aux hordes d'adorateurs et de Space marines du chaos de la légion Alpha, les mêmes qui avaient ravagé ma planète natale il y a maintenant 10 ans de cela. Lorsque je m'en rendis compte une rage folle s'empara de moi et je me mis à charger seul les lignes du chaos et, pour la première fois je laissais mes pouvoirs de psykers se déchaîner autant que me le permettait mon contrôleur de flux Warp : la puce dans ma nuque si tu préfères. Et je fis un véritable carnage dans leurs rangs, certains adorateurs qui ne s'attendaient pas à ce genre de résistance se mirent à implorer ma pitié. « Pitié, hein ? » Répliquais-je « Comme celle que vous avez eu en empalant cette adolescente sur vos immondes autels sur Kaurava ?! ». Comme tu pouvais le deviné je me rappelais le sort qu'ils avaient fait subir à Christia. Eux qui n'avaient eu aucune pitié pour une adolescente, comment pouvaient-ils exiger de moi que je leur en témoigne ? J'ignorais ces implorations et me fit un plaisir de les faire passer de vie à trépas, oui Eliria leur mort me réjouissait au plus haut point. Je me mis même à éclater de rire tandis que je les massacrais, et ce rire terrifia aussi bien mes alliés que mes ennemis. Mes hommes finirent tout de même par rejoindre le combat mais je ne pouvais m'empêcher de remarquer qu'ils se tenaient à bonne distance de moi. Lorsque je me rendis compte pourquoi, cela stoppa net ma frénésie. Mon but n'était pas que mes hommes aient peur de moi mais qu'ils me respectent. La charge de mes hommes bouta les forces du chaos hors de la ville. Une bonne part de moi avait envie de continuer à les poursuivre mais je savais que je devais des explications à mes hommes quand à mon comportement et à mes pouvoirs et je leur aie révélé toute mon histoire, je leur aie même montré la puce dans ma nuque. J'avais apparemment réussi à leur arraché quelques larmes et ils me jurèrent tous qu'ils me suivraient jusqu'au bout et que ça ne les dérangeait pas plus que ça d'avoir un psyker comme général. Il me semble qu'après la bataille j'ai eu quelques disputes avec les commissaires de mon régiment, l'un d'entre eux voulait tuer un de mes hommes pour lâcheté : un petit nouveau qui savait à peine comment se servir de son fusil et dont les nerfs avaient lâché lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé nez à nez avec un démon. Je leur aie dit que j'interdisais à quiconque de tuer mes hommes car il est naturel d'avoir peur pour un homme, et que s'ils prétendaient être meilleur que lui qu'ils lui montrent l'exemple ou qu'ils se contentent de le virer de l'armée mais il était hors de question de le tuer et cela valait aussi pour le reste de mes hommes. La campagne en elle-même fut de durée relativement courte : il fallut six mois pour que la planète Sigma III soit de nouveau sous l'effigie impériale. 8 ans passèrent entre la politique sur Proxima et les campagnes que je menais dans le nord du Segmentum Ultima, un jour je reçu une invitation de l'Inquisition à bord de la barge de bataille « Jugement de l'empereur », ils avaient entendus parler de mes exploits, et voulaient me proposer un poste parmi eux, mon régiment allait être le premier régiment de la garde inquisitoriale, on aurait accès aux meilleurs équipements et véhicules de tout l'impérium, dépassés uniquement par les gardes du palais impérial sur Terra. Mais c'est là que je me rendis compte de ce qu'était vraiment l'inquisition : si certains d'entre eux croyaient vraiment en leur cause, la plupart d'entre eux abusait sans hésiter de leur influence et l'utilisait principalement pour essayer d'en acquérir toujours plus, et je me disais qu'avec une organisation pareille il n'était pas étonnant que l'impérium aille si mal. Mais ce qui me fit perdre complètement foi en eux c'est lorsque je vis qu'ils s'apprêtaient à brûler des écrits de la main de l'Empereur, « Hérétiques ! » criais-je en dégainant mon épée. On m'expliqua que ces documents menaçaient l'intégrité de l'Impérium pour tenter de me calmer, c'est alors que je me rappelais ma promesse faîte à Dave de toujours demeurer fidèle envers l'Empereur, je m'excusais auprès de lui mais pour tenir ma promesse, il fallait que je défie l'Impérium en lui-même, « Vous avez le pouvoir de faire de quiconque un hérétique n'est-ce pas ? » déclarais-je, les Inquisiteurs acquiescèrent. « C'est étrange, car vous êtes les seuls hérétiques que je vois ici ! Vous ne méritez pas la confiance qui vous est accordée !» puis je fonçais sur eux et encore une fois je laissais mes pouvoirs, mon épée et mon pistolet bolter parler à ma place. Une fois débarrassé d'eux j'entendis l'alerte sonner à travers tout le vaisseau. Je pris autant de documents que possible et je semais mes poursuivants dans les dédales de la barge de bataille, j'en profitais pour les consulter, pour savoir en quoi ils représentaient une menace pour l'Imperium._

Eliria :_Tu as découvert que ces écrits de l'Empereur datent de cette crise dont je ne me rappelle plus le nom._

Jake Atlas : _L'Hérésie d'Horus, il s'agit d'une guerre civile qui a ravagé l'impérium il y a plus de 10 000 ans et où la moitié des légions de Space marine que l'Empereur avait créé se sont retournées contre lui en rejoignant le Chaos. C'est à cause de cet évènement que l'Empereur se décompose sur le trône d'or et que des millions de psykers meurent chaque jour pour qu'il puisse rester en vie. Enfin bref, en lisant ces documents je me rendis compte que l'Impérium n'avait pas toujours été la dictature religieuse et raciste d'aujourd'hui. Dans ses écrits, l'Empereur décrit l'Impérium comme ceci : « Un régime tourné vers les valeurs de la science et de la raison, loin de la folie religieuse.» C'est alors que je me rendais compte d'un grand paradoxe, alors que l'Empereur est antireligieux on oblige son peuple à le vénérer comme un dieu. S'il était encore conscient il aurait sûrement honte de ce que l'Impérium est devenu. Je décidais qu'il fallait que je sauve ces documents, que l'humanité devait savoir qu'elle allait à l'encontre de la volonté de l'Empereur, je me dirigeais donc vers les modules d'atterrissage de la barge de bataille tout en trucidant quiconque avait le malheur de me rencontrer, je choisi de placer la part de documents que je transportais dans l'un des modules, je détruisis ensuite son émetteur pour éviter qu'on ne le repère et qu'on le détruise avant qu'il n'atteigne la planète sur laquelle nous nous trouvons en ce moment même. Et je suis reparti chercher le reste en empruntant à chaque fois un chemin différent pour éviter que les inquisiteurs ne se rendent compte de ce que je préparais. Lorsque j'en eus terminé avec les documents, une fois que j'en avais terminé avec les documents, je me dirigeais vers la salle de contrôle où, après avoir neutralisé les opérateurs, je lançais le module en direction de la planète. Et une fois que je me suis assuré que le module était hors d'atteinte des inquisiteurs, je fis diverses manipulations qui provoquèrent une surchauffe du moteur principal, et je décidais de couper les modules de rafraîchissement du moteur._

Eliria : _Le genre de manœuvres qui ont tendance à faire exploser des vaisseaux._

Jake Atlas : _Là était justement mon but. Mais je me doutais bien que ces manœuvres ne passeraient pas inaperçues. Je décidais de m'enfuir par les conduits d'aération du vaisseau non sans avoir saboté les ordinateurs de la salle de contrôle, quelques instants plus tard les troupes de l'inquisition débarquaient dans la salle de contrôle et ils ne virent pour toute trace de mon passage les corps des opérateurs de la salle de contrôle. Pendant ce temps je poursuivais ma route à travers les conduits jusqu'à atteindre le hangar de la barge de bataille, je sortais du conduit et neutralisais les gardes avant de monter à bord d'un chasseur Furie. Je m'enfuis du vaisseau qui explosa quelques secondes après mon passage par la porte du hangar. Je fis le calcul du carburant qu'il me restait, j'en avais juste assez pour atteindre Proxima I, je faisais le calcul : à vitesse maximum et sans la possibilité de passer par le Warp (non pas que je ne pouvais pas créé un passage mais l'engin n'avait pas de protection et je ne tenais pas à ce qu'un démon surgisse dans l'appareil ) il me fallait 10 mois pour rejoindre Proxima I et chanceux comme je l'étais il y avait sur la plage arrière assez de vivres pour que je puisse tenir jusque-là. Le temps passa lentement très lentement, je ne m'arrêtais de piloter que pour manger, boire et dormir. Je finis par atteindre le système de Proxima, mais lors de mon approche de la planète capitale le moteur me lâcha et j'atterris en catastrophe dans la campagne environnant Eden et encore j'étais heureux que cet engin ait une bonne isolation thermique sinon j'aurais cramé à mon entrée dans l'atmosphère. Je fus ensuite en cavale pendant de nombreux jours où je pus m'apercevoir que les choses avaient bien changées en 10 mois : un autre gouverneur général avait été assigné à Proxima et il avait détruit quasiment tout ce que j'avais eu tant de mal à accomplir._

Eliria : _C'est-à-dire ?_

Jake Atlas : _Je m'étais quasiment tuer à la tâche pour débarrasser Proxima des différents gangs qui y sévissait et j'avais tenté de réduire les inégalités sociales et économiques de la planète. Ce gouverneur général instaurait un régime de terreur et payait grassement les gangs que je combattais pour l'y aider. Mais cette politique était très impopulaire surtout auprès des plus pauvres qu'il taxait sans pitié, leur laissant à peine de quoi nourrir leurs familles et beaucoup regrettaient l'époque où j'étais au pouvoir, mais personne ne le disait tout haut sous peine de se faire exécuter, une vraie dictature. Je me baladais en cachant mon armure sous une cape mitée pour me faire passer pour un simple mendiant des bas-fonds d'Eden et tandis que je me baladais, j'assistais à une scène qui me mit hors de moi : deux gardes aux uniformes verts et aux armures blanches (un régiment que je ne connaissais pas) tabassaient un pauvre civil sans défense. Je me suis rapproché discrètement de l'un d'entre eux et je l'ai transpercé de part en part avec mon épée au moment où les deux s'apprêtaient à l'achever avec leurs fusils lasers. Cela surpris le second qui, prit de panique, tenta de s'enfuir, je lui aie tiré dans le dos. Le danger ayant été écarté j'aidais le citoyen à se relever mais ce que je n'avais pas prévu c'est qu'il m'avait reconnu rien qu'en regardant mon visage, je lui couvris la bouche avec ma main au moment où il s'apprêtait à clamer tout haut mon nom. Je lui fis savoir que ce n'était pas une bonne chose et il accepta de se taire. Il me proposa tout de même de m'héberger chez lui pour la nuit. Une fois chez lui, je lui demandais un maximum de détails sur ce qu'il se passait et lui demandais enfin pourquoi mon régiment ne faisait rien pour empêcher ces gardes étrangers de maltraiter et d'exécuter des citoyens. Il m'a expliqué qu'après avoir appris la destruction du « Jugement de l'Empereur » mon régiment avait déserté Eden pour une de nos bases au nord de la planète et on n'avait plus entendu parler d'eux depuis un moment, sûrement des ordres de ces chiens galeux de commissaires qui avaient profité de l'absence de nouvelles de ma part pour s'emparer du commandement du régiment et le forcer à observer impuissant Proxima plonger dans la décrépitude, rien qu'en imaginant ce scénario j'enrageait. Le lendemain matin, je décidais d'écumer les bars de la ville pour pouvoir entendre les différentes rumeurs qui circulaient, et j'en entendis une qui me paraissait intéressante : un groupe d'opposants au régime exercé sur Proxima sabotait d'importantes stations émettrices dans la ville et sur toute la planète ce qui handicapait beaucoup les opérations du régiment d'occupation de Proxima. Je me suis alors dit que cette aide pourrait m'être utile pour reprendre Proxima, mais je ne savais où chercher pour le trouver. Et tandis que j'errais dans les bas-quartiers de la ville, je tombais sur une bande armée jusqu'aux dents. J'en déduisis très vite qu'il s'agissait d'un des gangs qui sévissait dans la ville. L'un des membres de la bande m'interpella et me dit que c'était dangereux de se balader seul en pleine rue et me proposa sa protection moyennant finance bien entendu, je tentais de les ignorer et de poursuivre mon chemin mais ils me bloquèrent le chemin. « Dégage de mon chemin, sale vermine ! » m'écriais-je. « Qui es-tu pour me parler ainsi ?! » sur cette question il arracha ma cape et un long sourire se dessina sur son visage « Tiens donc les gars. Mais ne serait-ce pas le fameux général Jake Atlas ?! Celui qui nous a traqués comme des bêtes lorsqu'il était au pouvoir. Je connais quelqu'un qui serait prêt à payer très cher pour votre tête. Une simple tête, détachée du reste. » « Le gouverneur général actuel, c'est ça, vous êtes de mèche avec lui ? » « Mais c'est qu'il est perspicace en plus ! Allez les gars, chopez-le ! ». Mais bien entendu aucun d'entre eux ne faisait le poids contre moi, et je me débarrassai d'eux assez aisément. Lorsque j'en eux terminé j'entendis quelqu'un m'applaudir en me retournant je m'aperçus qu'il s'agissait d'un civil mais je pouvais dire qu'il n'était pas ordinaire. « Belle performance, mais rien d'étonnant lorsqu'il s'agit du général Jake Atlas. » me sortit-il « Vous faites partie de ce groupe de résistants, n'est-ce pas ? » répliquais-je. Il acquiesça « Le moins que l'on puisse dire c'est que vous êtes difficile à repérer, cela fait des jours que nous essayons de vous trouver. » « Dans ce cas vous savez ce que je veux. » dis-je en ramassant mon déguisement. Il acquiesça encore une fois et il me guida au travers des souterrains de la ville. Il me guida jusqu'à une grande salle où des hommes en tenue de civils mais armés jusqu'aux dents étaient réunis, j'aperçu au fond de la salle un homme d'une cinquantaine d'année dont les yeux bleus n'étaient clairement pas naturels j'en aie déduis qu'il s'agissait d'implants cybernétiques, il était également habillé d'un costar, d'un pantalon noir et d'une cravate noire elle aussi, je le reconnu aussitôt. Il était assis sur un trône de fortune. Il me souhaita la bienvenue et me demanda ce qui m'amenait auprès de lui. Je lui répondis « Qu'est ce qui peut bien amener un célèbre trafiquant d'informations sur une planète comme Proxima I ? » il m'avoua qu'il avait pressenti que quelque chose de grand allait se passer sur cette planète même et qu'il voulait y jouer un rôle. Puis il me fit savoir que je n'avais toujours pas répondu à sa question. « J'ai besoin de votre aide. » Dis-je en m'inclinant devant lui. «Et pourquoi vous accorderais-je mon aide ? » me demanda-t-il. « N'est-ce pas pour cela que vous me cherchiez depuis que je suis revenu sur Proxima ? » répondit-je. « Certes, mais j'aimerais savoir quelles raisons vous ont poussé à trahir l'Impérium. » En lui racontant que l'Inquisition tentait de brûler des écrits de l'Empereur lui-même, ma promesse et mes découvertes, il se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents. « Un homme qui suis les principes de l'Empereur à la lettre et qui est considéré comme un hérétique pour cela contre un Impérium qui les bafouent en pensant rendre hommage à l'Empereur, cette histoire m'intéresse au plus haut point : Qui sera le vainqueur ? » S'exclama-t-il. Je lui répondis « Bien, je ferai ce que je peux pour que ce soit moi. Alors vous me suivez ? » « Et comment ! C'est donc ça le grand évènement que j'avais pressenti : une grande révolte contre l'Impérium. » C'est ainsi que j'acquis le soutien de « La Taupe » et de ses hommes. La première étape de la révolte consistait à libérer mes hommes de l'emprise des commissaires assignés au régiment, je me dirigeais donc vers la base au nord. Là où ils avaient été signalés la dernière fois, j'y arrivais tard la nuit. Je fis volontairement sonner l'alarme d'intrusion dans la base, une fois cela fait je me dirigeais vers la cour principale et je n'en bougeais pas. Au bout de quelques minutes j'entendis quelqu'un pointer un fusil laser vers moi et me dire « Rends-toi tu es cerné intrus ! » puis un projecteur m'éclaira et me permis de voir le visage surpris de mes hommes qui baissèrent leurs armes en me voyant, mais je savais que parmi ces hommes se trouvaient ces chiens de commissaires qui eux souhaitaient ma mort. Ils sortirent des rangs et ordonnèrent à mes hommes de me tuer. Mais mes hommes hésitèrent et l'un d'entre eux paya cette hésitation de sa vie, il s'agissait d'un des juniors du régiment. En assistant à cette exécution sommaire je grimaçais de colère et mes hommes ont pointé à nouveau leurs fusils laser sur moi. Puis, je m'écriais « Soldats ! Souvenez-vous de Sigma III ! Souvenez-vous de votre Serment ! Vous avez dit que vous me suivriez jusque dans le Warp si je vous y menais ! Aujourd'hui je vous demande de respecter ce serment !». Mes hommes rabaissèrent leurs armes. « Ne l'écoutez pas ! Ce n'est qu'un sale traître, un hérétique qui va à l'encontre de la volonté de l'Empereur et de l'Impérium ! » Répliqua un des commissaires « Je n'ai fait que rester fidèle à moi-même et aux promesses que j'ai faîtes et si cela fait de moi un hérétique et un traître qu'il en soit ainsi. Soldats ! Vous ne m'avez jamais fait faux bond jusqu'à présent et je ne vous aie pas fait faux bond non plus au cours de ces 10 années où nous avons servis côte à côte et je peux dire que servir toutes ces années à vos côtés fut pour moi un grand honneur ! » Un commissaire tenta de me faire taire mais mes hommes prenant leur courage à deux mains l'en empêchèrent en braquant leurs fusils laser vers ce dernier. Puis je reprenais mon discours. « Aujourd'hui le choix que vous avez à faire est à la fois simple et compliqué mais une décision doit être prise maintenant : me rejoindre ou me tuer, sachez cependant que ces deux décisions seront lourdes de conséquences. Si vous décidez de me suivre je ne peux que vous promettre que des combats qui finiront probablement par notre mort à tous, mais vous serez en paix mentalement car vous défendrez ceux qui vous sont chers et vous pourrez vous vanter de défendre les vraies valeurs de l'Empereur. Si vous décidez de me tuer, vous serez en paix du moins dans le sens physique, mais les soldats de l'Impérium se chargeront de vous prendre ceux auxquels vous tenez le plus parce qu'ils auront protesté pour être traité autrement que comme des chiens et vous vous demanderez au nom de quoi ont-ils été tué. Faîtes votre choix ! Maintenant ! » Un commissaire cria l'ordre de me tuer mais à peine avait-il armé son pistolet laser que mes hommes le tenait en joue. Je compris alors que mes hommes avaient choisi leur camp. « Comme nous l'avons promis, nous vous suivront jusque dans le Warp s'il le faut. Que faisons-nous des commissaires ? ». Je lui déclarais que vu qu'ils les avaient obligés à assister à la dégénérescence de la situation sur la planète je leur laissais le droit de les juger. Et ils décidèrent de les exécuter sommairement comme ils l'avaient fait sans aucune forme de pitié ou de regret pour ce junior de la garde. Après cela la révolte était lancée et au bout de quelques mois nous avions repris l'intégralité de la planète grâce aux renseignements et aux sabotages des résistants de « La Taupe ». Voilà tu connais toute mon histoire Eliria. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu es devenue durant ces 10 années ?_

Mais au moment où Eliria s'apprêtait à répondre, un garde du 101ème de Proxima déboula dans le bunker.

Garde du 101ème de Proxima :_Général ! Les orks rappliquent pour un autre assaut, celui-là à l'air sérieux._

Jake Atlas : _Le devoir nous appelle, on discutera une autre fois Eliria._

Sur ces mots Jake sorti du bunker. Laissant derrière lui une Eliria perdue au milieu de ses pensées.

Eliria : _Ainsi, il trouve mon nom très beau. _

Soudain elle entendit Jake l'appeler.

Jake Atlas :_Eliria ! Qu'est-ce que tu fabriques ?!_

Eliria : _C'est bon, j'arrive !_

Sur ces mots, les deux compères repartirent pour un autre combat.


	6. L'assaut final de Kasse-Krâne

Chapitre 6 : L'assaut final de Kasse-Krâne.

En effet l'assaut des orks était d'une plus grande envergure que ceux des deux derniers jours et la pression qu'ils mettaient aux hommes de Proxima et aux Eldars de Vel-logar était telle qu'ils avaient besoin de toute leur puissance de feu pour les contenir.

Cylas : _Mais ils sont encore combien ?!_

Aluvard : _Tu n'espérais tout de même pas qu'ils nous laisseraient tranquille après que tu aies détruit leurs canons._

Cylas :_C'est normal qu'on n'arrête pas de se croiser ?_

Aluvard :_Pure coïncidence._

Cylas :_Te fous pas de moi ! On n'a pas arrêté de se croiser ces deux derniers jours ! Arrête de me suivre !_

Aluvard : _Et je te répète que c'était des coïncidences !_

Colonel Anderson : _Hey, vous deux ! Ne me forcez pas à intervenir ! Ce n'est vraiment pas le moment, là !_

Cylas :_La ferme, Anderson !_

Colonel Anderson : _Tu vas le regrettez !_

Cylas :_Oh ! Et qu'est-ce qu'il va faire le colonel ?!_

Colonel Anderson : _Un rapport sur ton comportement au général Atlas._

Le garde vétéran se mit à frémir devant la menace du colonel.

Cylas : _Tu…tu n'oserais pas faire ça, hein ?_

Colonel Anderson : _Je vais me gêner._

Cylas : _Je ferais tout ce que tu voudras ! Mais par pitié ne parle pas de ça au général Atlas !_

En effet, tel qu'il connaissait le général Atlas il serait capable de lui faire faire 100 fois le tour du vaisseau en courant tout en transportant un sac de matériel de l'équivalent de deux fois son poids sur le dos. Et l'idée de courir à l'intérieur d'un vaisseau de 5 kilomètres de long sur 800 mètres de large dans de telles conditions ne lui plaisait guère.

Cylas : _Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse ?_

Colonel Anderson : _Que tu arrêtes de te disputer avec cet Eldar et que tu nous aides à combattre les orks. Est-ce que c'est à la portée de tes moyens ?_

Cylas acquiesça : il n'avait aucune envie de se briser le dos en portant le double de son poids en matériel.

Le combat se poursuivi et au bout de quelques instants un grondement venant des bois se fit entendre.

Cylas : _Génial. Qu'est-ce qu'ils préparent encore ?_

Cylas, les gardes et les Eldars avaient beau tuer ork après ork ces derniers ne renonçaient pas à l'assaut, au contraire ils étaient toujours de plus en plus nombreux à y participer. C'était comme si pour chaque ork tué 5 autres prenait sa place, mais fort heureusement aucun d'entre eux ne parvenait à atteindre les tranchées. Cependant ce qui inquiétait les gardes c'était le grondement qu'ils avaient entendu plus tôt et qui se reproduisit mais plus fort cette fois. Et quelques instants plus tard, un immense blindé ork avec un rouleau compresseur à l'avant et disposant d'une grande tourelle sur l'arrière du toit ainsi que de plusieurs emplacements d'armes anti-personnel le long de sa coque, sortit des bois.

Cylas : _Par tous les primarques ! Comme si on avait besoin de ça ! Cette forteresse de bataille n'aura aucun mal à passer au travers de nos défenses !_

Aluvard :_Peut-on y faire quelque chose ?_

Cylas fit « non » de la tête.

Cylas : _Ce qu'il faudrait, c'est qu'on concentre le feu de toutes nos armes anti-char et de nos propres blindés sur ce foutu char, mais ces orks semblent avoir compris qu'en nous mettant la pression à l'aide de véhicules sur les différents fronts cela disperserait nos armes anti-char et nos Leman-Russ._

Aluvard : _Mais, tu l'as vu toi-même, il suffit d'une grenade bien placée pour se débarrasser de ces véhicules._

Cylas : _Certes, mais tous les soldats n'ont pas notre talent Aluvard et notre stock de grenades est limité, alors qu'il suffit d'une simple source de chaleur pour recharger nos armes laser. Et tu peux le constater par toi-même : ce char est bien trop imposant pour qu'une simple grenade puisse en venir à bout. De plus il n'y pas une seule faille assez grande où l'introduire ta grenade !_

Aluvard : _C'est bon, j'ai compris, pas la peine de t'énerver._

Soudain, le moteur de l'immense blindé ork se mit à produire un immense vrombissement, Cylas devina tout de suite ce qui allait se produire.

Cylas : _Dégagez la zone ! Cet engin va nous foncer dessus !_

Au moment où la forteresse de bataille ork se lança sur la ligne de défense, les hommes et les eldars s'écartèrent de son point d'impact, il n'y eut aucune victime lors de la charge de la forteresse de bataille mais cette dernière avait créé une brèche dans le système défensif des alliés de fortune. Une brèche par laquelle les orks s'empressaient de passer en engageant les gardes dans l'un des domaines où ils sont les plus mauvais : le corps à corps. Pire encore, des groupes d'orks sortirent de la forteresse de bataille coupant ainsi la retraite des soldats de Proxima. Malgré une lutte acharnée les gardes et les eldars tombaient comme des mouches devant la force supérieure des orks en mêlée, seul quelques-uns des gardes et des Eldars réussissaient à sortir du lot et à se battre décemment contre les orks : ces derniers étaient Aluvard, Cylas et Anderson, les trois se battaient côte à côte contre la marée verte.

Cylas embrocha un ork avec la baïonnette de son fusil laser, tandis qu'Aluvard armé de son couteau de combat enchaînait toutes une série d'attaques sur un pistol'boy qu'il acheva avec une talonnade et Anderson de son côté éventra un nob avec son épée tronçonneuse avant de l'achever d'un tir de pistolet laser entre les deux yeux. Mais tous les trois étaient épuisés et savaient qu'ils ne pourraient pas tenir un autre affrontement. C'est alors qu'ils entendirent des cris de guerre venant de la dernière ligne de défense de la base. Le bruit d'une charge se fit entendre et l'instant d'après des orks se mirent voler dans les airs à cause d'une explosion psychique : Jake et les épéistes du régiment rebelle avaient rejoint ce combat désespéré. Grâce à cette intervention le combat revirât à l'avantage des troupes alliées. Mais tandis que les orks qui coupaient la retraite des troupes alliées se faisaient décimés, une explosion se produisit sur le flanc droit des épéistes réduisant en charpie une demi-dizaine de ces soldats d'élite, le big boss des orks sortit du nuage de poussière que cette dernière avait provoquée et chargea au travers des rangs des épéistes, balayant d'un revers de griffes ceux qui osait essayer de l'affronter.

Kasse-Krâne : _Où tu te kache, sale bizar'boy ?! Viens là ke je puisse te tuer !_

L'attention de Jake avait été attirée par l'explosion des grenades de Kasse-Krâne, et il s'était précipité sur le flanc droit des épéistes pour voir de quoi il en retournait, il tomba nez à nez avec le big-boss.

Kasse-Krâne :_Te voilà, bizar'boy !_

Jake Atlas: _On se connait ?_

Kasse-Krâne : _Joue pas au plus fin avec moi, t'as détruit mes kanons et tu m'as humilié ! Komment oses-tu m'oublier ?!_

Jake Atlas: _Blabla, blabla, et si tu la fermais pour changer qu'on passe enfin à l'action._

Devant l'attitude désinvolte du général rebelle le big-boss ork cria le cri de guerre des orks et chargea le général rebelle. Ce dernier esquiva l'attaque, et enchaîna en donnant un coup d'épée énergétique à l'ork qui para l'attaque en utilisant ses griffes de combat. L'ork s'empara de son fling à double canons et tenta de le pointer sur Jake qui arrêta de forcer sur la griffe de l'ork pour s'écarter et tira droit dans le fling avec son pistolet bolter. Constatant que son arme était devenue inutilisable, le grand ork la jeta en direction du général qui fit un pas de côté pour l'esquiver, puis l'ork revint à la charge, Jake à son tour fonça sur l'ork cela créa un puissant choc d'armes et les deux adversaires enchaînèrent les attaques sans pour autant parvenir à se blesser, au bout de plusieurs heures de combat les deux adversaires n'étaient toujours pas parvenus à se blesser l'un l'autre et ils étaient tous les deux épuisés au point que leurs bras traînaient le long de leur corps et ils suaient à grosses gouttes.

Jake Atlas: _Bon sang…je n'ai que…26 ans…et j'ai… l'impression…d'être…aussi…en forme…qu'un…vieux._

Kasse-Krâne : _Je ne peux…pas perdre…pas kontre un…vulgaire humain…je me sens…aussi ridicule…k'un gretchin._

Sur ces mots les deux adversaires réduisirent lentement la distance qui les séparaient l'un de l'autre, faisant appel à tout ce qu'il reste de leurs forces mais ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher de tituber. Mais alors qu'il ne restait que quelques pas de distance entre les deux adversaires, le grand ork tenta une dernière attaque que Jake parvint tant bien que mal à esquiver puis il trouva la force de lever son épée et de l'enfoncer profondément dans le ventre de Kasse-Krâne, l'ork tomba sur le dos avec l'épée du général toujours plantée dans le ventre. Puis, épuisé, Jake tomba à genoux avant de s'effondrer sur le côté, luttant pour reprendre son souffle.

Kasse-Krâne : _Peu importe…ma mort._

Jake : _T'es encore…en vie._

Kasse-Krâne : _Je…krève…pas aussi…facilement…koi ke je n'en aie… plus… pour longtemps._

Après avoir prononcé ces mots Kasse-Krâne cracha du sang.

Kasse-Krâne :_Tu t'es…bien battu…bizar'boy…pour un humain…tu as…du kran. J'espère…ke…tu…en montreras autant…dans tous…tes autres…kombats…peu importe…les cirkonstances._

Jake Atlas:_Tu acceptes…donc…ta défaite._

Kasse-Krâne :_Komme…je l'ai dit…peu importe…ma mort...j'ai dit…à mes boys…de tous…vous faire krever…ke je meurs…ou pas._

Jake Atlas: _Merde !_

Jake se demandait comment se sortir de cette situation épineuse : normalement lorsqu'un big-boss meurt il ne faut que très peu de temps pour que le reste de la horde se désorganise. Mais là tout était différent, les orks se battraient même après la mort de leur big- boss et il ne savait plus quoi faire. Sur le champ de bataille, l'issue du combat était toujours indécise et cela malgré l'intervention des épéistes, les alliés avaient perdu beaucoup d'hommes face à la puissance de feu de la forteresse de bataille et pire encore le flot d'orks ne semblait pas se tarir. Beaucoup pensaient que c'était la fin, mais c'est alors que des valkyries blanches et jaunes lancèrent un barrage de roquettes droit dans les rangs des orks tuant la plupart d'entre eux et certains de ces appareils se posèrent sur les arrières des troupes de Proxima. Des gardes en armures blanches sur uniforme jaune en sortirent et commencèrent à tirer sur les orks.

Garde du 101ème de Proxima : _Finalement la milice a fini par remarquer notre absence les gars ! Il était vraiment temps qu'ils arrivent._

De plus en plus de valkyries atterrirent dans la base et certaines d'entre-elles transportaient des Leman-Russ de variante chasseur, ces chars étaient spécialisés dans la destruction de blindés. Ils concentrèrent leur puissance de feu sur la forteresse de bataille ork qui finit par être neutralisée à grands coups de fuseurs et d'obus. Face à cette perte plus que précieuse pour eux, les orks survivants s'enfuirent. Mais les troupes de Proxima et les Eldars avait perdu tellement de soldats qu'ils n'osèrent pas les poursuivre. En effet les troupes de Proxima avaient perdues près de 2000 soldat et pas loin de 6000 soldats étaient blessés. Les pertes des eldars s'élevaient à 500 morts et 1500 blessés. En parlant des Eldars, la présence de ces derniers parmi les soldats du 101ème de Proxima ne passa pas inaperçue : les miliciens mirent aussitôt leurs fusils laser en joue et les Eldars firent de même avec leurs catapultes à shurikens et cela malgré le fait qu'ils étaient beaucoup moins nombreux que les humains. Mais Jake qui s'était plus ou moins remis de son affrontement avec Kasse-Krâne, intervint.

Jake Atlas: _Il suffit ! Vous ne trouvez pas qu'il y a eu assez de morts comme ça aujourd'hui ?! Baissez vos armes immédiatement et aidez à la réparation de la base._

Sergent de la milice de Proxima : _Mais, monsieur…_

Jake se tourna vers le sergent, l'air menaçant, des éclairs apparurent dans la main gauche du général que ce dernier mettait bien en évidence, un sourire maléfique se lisait sur son visage.

Jake Atlas: _Quand je donne un ordre on l'exécute dans la seconde c'est compris ?!_

Sergent de la milice de Proxima : _Oui, monsieur !_

Le sergent, l'air terrifié, ordonna à ses compagnons de baisser leurs armes et de s'activer à la tâche que le général leur avait donné. Ce problème réglé Jake se mit à tituber de nouveau et manqua de peu de tomber par terre, Eliria put le rattraper juste à temps.

Eliria : _Eh bien, c'est à se demander ce qui t'as mis dans cet état._

Jake Atlas :_Ce big-boss ork était vraiment coriace, mais rien de bien grave : il suffira que je me repose pendant quelques heures. Peux-tu m'aider à aller dans ma cabine ? Ça me fait mal de l'admettre mais je n'y arriverais pas seul._

Sans dire un mot et en affichant un grand sourire, la grande prophétesse pris l'un des bras de Jake et le plaça au-dessus de ses épaules. Puis elle aida le général à se rendre dans le croiseur, une fois à bord Jake guida la grande prophétesse jusqu'à sa cabine. Puis cette dernière repartie aider à la réparation de la base. Les deux jours qui étaient encore nécessaire à la réparation du vaisseau s'écoulèrent sans que les orks ne retentent un autre assaut. Jake qui se laissait aller à ses pensées fut appelé par le chef ingénieur des technaugures indiquant qu'ils étaient prêts à partir. Après une semaine agitée qui avait vu la mort de plusieurs milliers de soldats, le vaisseau décolla enfin et il se mit en route pour Proxima.

Mais pendant ce temps, dans un système voisin de celui de Proxima. Une grande bataille venait de s'achever, et Archangel était très insatisfait : il avait eu plus de pertes qu'il ne l'avait originellement prévu, beaucoup plus, mais il ne s'attendait pas non plus à ce que ces gardes impériaux aux couleurs de Proxima portent des armures aussi solides, si ce n'avait été pour ses compétences tactiques et stratégiques ses troupes auraient sûrement perdu la bataille. Le jeune capitaine des chevaliers gris se dit que si tous leurs soldats étaient équipés de telle manière, ses troupes seraient sûrement loin d'être suffisantes pour faire taire cette rébellion. Mais les plaintes d'un garde blessé le firent sortir de ses pensées, en le voyant Archangel se mit à sourire : ce serait peut-être l'occasion d'en apprendre d'avantage sur son ennemi. Il s'approcha du garde et le saisit par le col.

Garde du 101ème de Proxima : _Que…Qu'est-ce que tu me veux…chien de l'inquisition ?_

Archangel : _Ton armure est intéressante, en quoi est-elle faîte ?_

Garde du 101ème de Proxima : _Comme si…j'allais te le dire !_

Archangel le foudroya à plusieurs reprises mais n'obtint aucune réponse et en sondant son esprit il se rendit compte que le garde ne le savait pas. Voyant qu'insister ne servirait à rien il décida de passer à autre chose.

Archangel : _Tant pis, reste muet si ça te chante, il me suffira d'en récupérer une et de l'analyser, ce n'est pas les cadavres qui manquent ici. Mais j'ai une autre question pour toi. Je veux savoir où se cache ton général. Et tu vas tout me révéler._

Garde du 101ème de Proxima : _Tu…perds ton temps…je ne sais pas…où il est._

Archangel sonda l'esprit du soldat et se rendit compte qu'il disait la vérité. Et il enragea intérieurement, les rebelles qu'il avait éliminés n'étaient qu'un petit groupe, et il savait qu'à moins d'abattre leur leader, les autres rebelles garderaient intact leur esprit combatif. Un chevalier gris interpella le capitaine. Cela détourna son attention.

Chevalier gris :_Frère, la cible a quitté Proxima il y a une semaine de cela et elle n'a pas donné de nouvelles depuis._

Archangel : _Quoi ?! De qui tenez-vous ça ?!_

Chevalier gris :_D'un Proximien loyal à notre cause._

Sachant qu'il n'avait rien à perdre, et voyant l'occasion de se débarrasser d'un grand nombre d'ennemis leur leader inclut dans le lot. Le garde blessé se releva et profita de l'attention détournée du chef des chevaliers gris pour armé les charges explosives à sa ceinture. Il tenta d'attraper Archangel mais un chevalier gris s'interposa et le saisit à la gorge.

Chevalier gris : _Qu'est-ce que tu comptais faire, ordure ?!_

Garde du 101ème de Proxima :_Dommage... je crois qu'il va falloir...que je me contente de toi._

Le chevalier gris regarda au niveau de la ceinture du garde et vit les charges explosives.

Chevalier gris :_Quoi ?!_

L'exclamation du chevalier gris attira l'attention d'Archangel et de sa garde rapprochée.

Archangel : _Que se passe-t-il, frère ?_

Ce fut au tour d'Archangel d'être choqué en se rendant compte de la situation. Le garde se mit à sourire et il mit sa main droite en évidence, un détonateur y était présent.

Archangel :_Couchez-vous, maintenant !_

Garde du 101ème de Proxima :_Pour...Proxima !_

Mais avant que les gardes du corps du frère-capitaine n'aient eu le temps d'exécuter l'ordre, le garde appuya sur le bouton du détonateur. Les charges explosèrent réduisant en charpie le garde et le chevalier gris qui le tenait par la gorge et elles envoyèrent aussi des éclats dans les autres gardes du corps d'Archangel. Quand ce dernier se releva il constata qu'il était le seul survivant.

Archangel : _Merde !_

Il se mit à taper du poing de toutes ses forces sur le sol : non seulement il ignorait la situation de sa cible mais en plus il venait de perdre « bêtement » certaines de ses meilleures troupes. Il avait cependant pour lot de consolation un plastron des gardes de Proxima. C'est un Archangel frustré qui revint à bord du « Marteau de l'Empereur », il ignorait que les rebelles étaient aussi déterminés et il avait failli perdre la vie à cause de cela.

Chevalier gris : _Frère capitaine ! Cette explosion…_

Archangel : _Rien d'important, par contre si vous pouviez m'analyser ceci, je ne serais pas contre._

Sur ces mots Archangel tendit le plastron à son frère d'armes.

Chevalier gris : _J'espère que nous n'avons pas fait tout ce chemin pour un simple plastron._

Archangel : _En me battant contre ces soldats rebelles j'ai pu constater que leurs armures étaient quasiment aussi solide que les nôtres et ce simple fait a failli nous coûter la victoire aujourd'hui. Je veux savoir de quoi elles sont faites de manière à pouvoir éventuellement les contrer avec un armement plus approprié._

Chevalier gris : _Je vais tout de suite confier ce plastron aux technaugures, frère. Mais qu'en est-il de notre cible ?_

Archangel : _Il n'a pas donné de signes de vie depuis une semaine, mais tel que je le connais il ne peut pas être mort. De plus, ayant tâté de la puissance et de la détermination de ces hérétiques, je doute que nous puissions réussir seul notre mission. Officier de bord. Quel est le chapitre de Space Marines le plus proche de notre position ?_

Officier de bord :_Eh bien, il y a la flotte du chapitre nomade des Dark Sons dirigée par le maître de chapitre Alexander qui est de passage dans le secteur, mais…_

Archangel : _Mais quoi ?!_

Officier de bord : _Ils n'entretiennent pas les meilleures relations qui soient avec l'Inquisition._

Archangel : _Hélas, nous n'avons personne d'autre vers qui nous tourner pour l'instant. Contactez leur maître de chapitre._

Officier de bord :_Tout de suite, monseigneur. Ici la barge de bataille « Marteau de l'Empereur » à la flotte des Dark Sons, me recevez-vous ?_

Au bout de plusieurs minutes de silence, une réponse parvint enfin et l'hologramme d'un Space marine portant un casque apparu, son armure était noire avec des épaulières rouge foncées avec des reliures dorées.

Space marine : _Ici la barge de bataille « Volonté de L'Empereur» vaisseau-amiral de la flotte du chapitre des Dark sons, que nous voulez-vous ?_

L'officier de bord s'apprêtait à répondre mais Archangel lui fit signe de lui laisser la place.

Archangel : _Ici le frère capitaine des chevaliers gris de l'Ordo Malleus répondant au nom de code Archangel. Je souhaite m'entretenir avec votre maître de chapitre, j'ai une proposition à lui faire._

Space marine : _L'Inquisition ?! Je vais le chercher tout de suite._

Ils patientèrent pendant une dizaine de minutes. Avant d'enfin obtenir une réponse. Et l'image d'un Space marine avec de longs cheveux bruns, une fine moustache et une fine barbe apparu.

Maître de chapitre Alexander : _Frère capitaine Archangel, que me vaut cet insigne honneur ?_

Archangel : _Oubliez les flatteries, venons-en aux faits. Comme vous le savez sans doute je traque depuis quelques temps un renégat du nom de Jake Atlas, il a mené une révolte contre l'Impérium dans un petit système stellaire du nom de Proxima. J'ai eu l'occasion de me frotter un peu aux soldats qui le suivent : ils avaient l'apparence de simples gardes impériaux mais ils étaient bien mieux entraînés et protégés. En ignorant ces deux facteurs j'ai perdu 1/8__ème__ de mes hommes contre une simple division._

Maître de chapitre Alexander : _Laissez-moi deviner, vous vous êtes dit qu'au vu des pertes que vous avez eu vous auriez sûrement besoin d'aide. Mais qu'est-ce qui vous fait croire que je vais vous l'apporter ?_

Archangel : _Je ne jouerais pas l'insolent si j'étais vous, maître de chapitre. Je suis au courant du passé des Dark Sons et de vos pratiques plus que douteuses. J'ai suffisamment de preuves pour pouvoir ordonner l'extermination pure et simple de votre chapitre._

Face à la menace du chevalier gris, le maître de chapitre des Dark Sons, grimaça de colère.

Maître de chapitre Alexander :_Vous osez me menacer !_

Archangel : _Il me semble que vous ne réalisez pas la situation dans laquelle vous êtes : soit vous m'aider à traquer Jake Atlas, soit l'Inquisition se fera un plaisir de vous détruire, vous et vos hommes. Mais en bon prince que je suis, je vous fais une offre : si vous nous livrez Jake Atlas ou même seulement sa tête, je m'assurerais personnellement que l'Inquisition vous laisse tranquille à l'avenir._

Le maître du Chapitre des Dark Sons hésita un long moment, il n'avait aucune envie d'aider l'Inquisition, après ce qui venait de se passer, mais c'était la vie de ses frères d'armes qui était en jeu.

Archangel : _Alors qu'elle est votre décision ? Ma patience n'est pas infinie vous savez._

Maître de chapitre Alexander : _J'accepte votre offre._

Archangel :_Magnifique ! Je veux que vous vous mettiez en route sur le champ._

Sur ces mots Archangel coupa la communication, laissant derrière lui un maître de chapitre fou de rage. En effet Alexander tapait sur tout ce qui lui passait à portée de main. Un scout des Space marines vint à passer par la salle de communication, et se rendit compte de l'état de son maître de chapitre, tentant d'ignorer l'état d'Alexander il essaya de lui parler.

Scout Space marine : _J'ai tout entendu maître, bien qu'il serve l'Inquisition un tel comportement est intolérable. Quels sont vos ordres ?_

Maître de chapitre Alexander:_Cet enfoiré a mis la vie de tous nos frères en jeu pour sa traque. Nous n'avons pas d'autres choix que de nous impliquer dans cette traque. Très bien, Jake Atlas j'ignore pourquoi l'Inquisition vous traque, mais de votre capture dépend le sort de mon chapitre tout entier, alors je ne reculerai devant rien pour vous arrêter._

Après avoir prononcé ces mots, Alexander ordonna à la flotte de son chapitre de se diriger vers Proxima et de patrouiller les mondes alentours en attendant que Jake se manifeste à nouveau.


	7. Une rude journée

Chapitre 7 : Une rude journée.

Cela faisait à présent 2 jours que l' « Imperator » et la première flotte de Proxima qui était parti à sa recherche avaient quittés ce système où l'Impérium ne faisait plus que circuler. Les Eldars, sur invitation de Jake, avaient rejoint son vaisseau au grand désarroi des soldats du 101ème de Proxima et de la milice. Cette décision avait d'ailleurs provoqué une dispute entre Jake et le commandant de la flotte, mais au final c'est Jake qui avait eu le dernier mot.

Cette journée avait commencée comme toutes les autres pour Jake, il s'était levé tôt le matin et comme à son habitude il se dirigeait vers son cabinet privé en sifflant un petit air qu'il aimait bien. Il ouvrit discrètement la porte comme à son habitude et ce qu'il vit le fit saigner du nez et rougir des joues : Eliria était entièrement nue et prenait une douche. Bien que son corps fût flouté par la vitre de la douche il devinait parfaitement les formes de la grande prophétesse et cela empira son saignement de nez : déjà qu'il la trouvait très belle habillée, la voir nue était apparemment trop pour lui.

Jake Atlas (dans ses pensées) : _Elle est rudement bien bâtie ! Merde ! J'espère qu'elle n'a pas lu ça. Et puis qu'est ce qui me prend ? Ce n'est qu'une simple amie. Une amie très belle, aux formes avantageuses et qui est à poil dans ma douche. Argh ! Je ne suis qu'un pervers._

Comme pour chasser toute idée déplacée envers son amie, Jake se donna toute une série de baffes et se secoua la tête. Mais cet acte fit que la grande prophétesse fut au courant qu'il y avait quelqu'un d'autre dans la pièce.

Eliria : _Il y a quelqu'un ?_

La grande prophétesse s'apprêta à sortir de la douche, et sachant qu'il ne supporterait pas un tel spectacle. Jake s'écria.

Jake Atlas : _NON ! Reste où tu es !_

Eliria : _Jake ?! Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Et pourquoi dois-je rester où je suis ?_

Jake Atlas :_De 1 je pourrais te poser la même question vu que c'est MON cabinet. De 2 tu es…_

Jake lui fit signe de son état actuel et lui fit comprendre que cela le gênait et elle se réfugia derrière la vitre de la douche, il détourna le regard et sans regarder lui lança une longue serviette marron pour qu'elle se couvre, ce qu'elle fit sans tarder. Elle sortit enfin de la douche et se rendit compte que Jake saignait toujours du nez.

Eliria : _Mais tu saignes ! Il faut tout de suite t'emmener à l'infirmerie !_

Jake Atlas : _Non, ce n'est pas la peine, de toute façon les médecins de bord sont déjà débordé, je ne veux pas les déranger pour une chose aussi triviale. Ça m'arrive quand je suis très nerveux._

Eliria :_Ah bon ? Tu étais nerveux ?_

Jake Atlas :_Il y a de quoi l'être quand on surprend une fille aussi séduisante que toi dans sa douche personnelle._

Cette réplique fit monter le rouge aux joues d'Eliria. Ce qui fit à son tour grimper encore le rouge aux joues de Jake qui n'en revenait pas d'avoir sorti ça. Il tenta par la suite de détourner la conversation.

Jake Atlas : _Euh…Est-ce qu'il reste du shampoing et du gel douche ? J'étais originellement venu ici pour prendre une douche._

Eliria : _Hein ? Oui, bien sûr, de toute façon j'ai terminé._

Sur ces mots Jake sortit de son cabinet le temps qu'Eliria remette ses vêtements. Puis il put enfin prendre sa douche.

Jake Atlas : _Mais qu'est ce qui me prend ? C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive depuis que j'ai rencontré Christia. Et puis pourquoi je lui aie sorti ça ?_

Sur les mots « depuis que j'ai rencontré Christia », il eut comme un déclic.

Jake Atlas :_Se pourrait-il que je sois attiré par Eliria ? Mais ce n'est pas logique : on s'est retrouvé i peine 9 jours, et tout ce que je sais d'elle c'est qu'elle est passée de Banshee à Grande Prophétesse._

Il se mit ensuite à se donner une claque à cause de ce qu'il venait de dire, il savait de son expérience avec Christia que la logique n'intervenait pas en amour. Il avait cependant raison sur un point : s'il devait être un jour plus qu'ami avec Eliria il avait besoin d'en savoir plus sur elle, notamment ses goûts et son passé. Il ne se rappelait aucune relation durable ayant marché étant basée uniquement sur l'attirance physique. Et vu la réaction qu'avait eu Eliria face à son compliment elle devait sûrement avoir des sentiments semblables aux siens.

Jake Atlas : _Il est encore trop tôt pour savoir cela. De plus, il y a beaucoup plus urgent que mes sentiments dans cette histoire. Je dois encore me concerter avec le président pour savoir quelle sera notre prochaine action, maintenant que nous avons récupéré les écrits de l'Empereur._

Pendant ce temps, Eliria attendait Jake adossée contre le mur juste à côté de la porte du cabinet et repensait à ce que Jake venait de lui dire.

Eliria (dans ses pensées): _Je n'aie pas rêvé ?! Il a bien dit que j'étais séduisante ?! Ma petite Eliria je crois que tu as une touche, de plus c'est un homme qui a de quoi plaire. Il est sympathique, fort, franc, et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit sur jusqu'où il est allé pour Christia, c'est quelqu'un d'extrêmement dévoué. Ce que je trouve dommage c'est qu'il ne soit pas un Eldar et ce côté sombre qu'il m'a décrit lorsqu'il a affronté le Chaos me fait un petit peu peur._

Mais sa réflexion fut interrompue par Jake qui sorti alors de sa douche non pas dans son armure de général mais dans les vêtements qu'il portait en civil : une tenue rappelant les uniformes des officiers de l'armée française lors des guerres napoléonienne, le tricorne en moins. Une tenue pour le moins extravagante qui faisait qu'on le reconnaissait immédiatement lorsqu'il marchait dans la rue.

Jake Atlas : _J'aimerai savoir pour quelle raison je t'ai retrouvée dans ma douche personnelle. Je t'avais pourtant clairement indiqué la direction de la salle de douche des femmes lorsque je t'ai fait visiter le vaisseau hier._

Eliria : _Je crois que j'ai oublié où elles étaient, et puis..._

Jake Atlas :_Et puis ?_

Eliria : _Eh bien, je ne me sens pas à l'aise à l'idée d'être nue devant d'autres personnes peu importe qu'ils soient fille ou garçon. Si je suis allée dans ta douche personnelle c'est parce que de 1 j'ignorais qu'il s'agissait de ton cabinet, de 2 ma chambre est juste à côté et enfin de 3 j'y suis allé pour la raison que j'ai cité plus tôt._

Jake Atlas : _Je vois, c'est étrange tu dis ne pas être à l'aise et pourtant ça ne te gênait pas plus que ça de sortir nue devant moi tout à l'heure._

Eliria :_J'avais l'intention de chercher de quoi me couvrir et de plus j'ignorais ta position exacte, jusqu'à ce que tu me dises de rester où j'étais et que tu me lance de quoi me couvrir le corps._

Jake Atlas : _C'est bon je te crois, si vraiment tu préfères rester en privé je t'autorise à utiliser mon cabinet mais à une condition._

Eliria :_Laquelle ?_

Jake Atlas : _Que tu laisses un mot sur la porte pour prévenir de ta présence, la porte de mon cabinet n'est pas verrouillable et je ne veux pas que ce genre « d'incident » se reproduise._

Eliria : _Moi non plus._

Jake s'apprêta à partir pour le réfectoire quand Eliria l'interpella.

Eliria : _Jake._

Jake Atlas (dans ses pensées) : _Oh non ! Elle va vouloir des explications sur ce que j'ai dit tout à l'heure ! Bon calme toi, attend simplement sa question et réponds y sincèrement._

Eliria : _Ce que tu as dit tout à l'heure, sur le fait que j'étais séduisante. Le pensais-tu vraiment ?_

Jake Atlas : _Oui, je le pensais vraiment, ceux qui t'ont eu comme petite amie devaient être de sacrés veinards._

Eliria se mit à sourire face à ce compliment mais son regard s'assombrit aussitôt, quelques instants plus tard elle baissa la tête l'air triste.

Jake Atlas (dans ses pensées) : _Aie ! La boulette ! Essaie de ne pas t'enfoncer d'avantage. (Tout haut) Désolé, j'aurais dût me douter que le sujet était sensible._

Eliria : _Je ne t'en veux pas, à moins de lire dans mes pensées tu ne pouvais pas le savoir._

Jake Atlas : _Tu sais, si tu veux parler de ton passé y compris de ce sujet, je suis là._

Eliria : _Merci, Jake._

Soudain le colonel Anderson déboula dans le couloir l'air paniqué.

Colonel Anderson : _Général Atlas ! Grande prophétesse Eliria ! Enfin je vous trouve._

Jake Atlas :_Qu'y a-t-il colonel ?_

Colonel Anderson : _Il y a une bagarre dans le réfectoire ! J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu pour tenter de calmer le jeu mais la situation à dégénérer beaucoup plus vite que je ne l'avait prévu, vous devez venir tout de suite._

Jake Atlas : _On arrive._

Sur ces mots Jake, Anderson et Eliria se mirent en route pour le réfectoire.

Quelques instants avant que la bagarre n'éclate, Cylas venait de sortir de sa douche et de se rhabiller. Il se dirigeait à présent vers le réfectoire où il s'apprêtait à prendre son petit déjeuner habituel : un bol de café avec des croissants, une fois son plateau servi, il s'assit à une table déserte pour savourer son repas en paix.

Cependant, il ne fut pas seul pour longtemps, en effet une jeune eldar vint le rejoindre, elle avait des cheveux mi long roux noués en une queue de cheval et des yeux d'un bleu profond. Elle était vêtue d'une armure de gardien eldar qui mettait en avant sa fine taille.

? :_Je peux m'assoir à côté de toi, Garmand ? Les autres gardes ne m'inspirent pas confiance. _

Cylas :_C'est la première fois que quelqu'un m'appelle par mon prénom. On se connait ?_

? :_Allons, c'est moi Aluvard._

Cylas : _As-tu une preuve de ce que tu avances ?_

? :_T'en connais beaucoup des Eldars qui connaissent ton prénom ?_

Cylas : _Qui sait ? C'est peut-être une ruse du vrai Aluvard pour me soutirer des infos._

? : _Je peux te prouver ce que j'avance. Tu vois cette cible de jeu de fléchette là-bas ?_

La jeune Eldar désigna une cible de 10 centimètre de diamètre à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il y avait à peu près 500 mètres entre la table des deux compères et la dite cible.

? : _Est-ce que tu connais beaucoup d'Eldars qui serait capable de toucher cette cible en plein centre à partir de cette position ?_

Cylas : _Je pense que seul Aluvard en serait capable_.

? : _Donc si je réalise cet exploit tu me croiras enfin ?_

Cylas acquiesça.

? : Très bien, c'est parti.

Non seulement l'Eldar atteignit la cible en son centre mais le lancer de la fléchette était si puissant que la cible se coupa en deux 5 secondes après l'impact. Cela impressionna toute la salle, même Cylas en restait bouche bée. Aluvard s'assit à côté de lui.

Aluvard : _Tu me crois, maintenant ? Garmandounet._

Cylas : _Ne me provoques pas, Aluvard !_

Aluvard : _Tu le reconnais enfin, Garmandounet._

Cylas : _Redis le encore une fois et je te jure que je t'étrangle !_

Aluvard se mit à rire.

Aluvard : _Désolée, c'est juste que tu es tellement mignon quand tu t'énerves, je ne pouvais pas résister._

Cylas : _Je ne suis pas, mignon !_

Aluvard se remit à rire de plus belle et Cylas tenta de reprendre son calme. Une fois qu'il y parvint il tenta d'aborder un peu plus sérieux.

Cylas :_Ainsi tu es une fille et une assez jolie en plus._

Aluvard :_Oui. Ça te surprend ?_

Cylas : _Disons que pour une fille tu es plutôt…_

Aluvard : _Plate. C'est le mot que tu cherchais ? Sache que je n'ai pas choisi la taille de ma poitrine et que si j'avais pu j'aurais depuis longtemps échangé la mienne contre celle de la grande prophétesse !_

Cylas :_Disons simplement, que cette armure en plus de ton casque, m'ont tous les deux donné l'impression que tu étais un homme. Et saches que ce n'est pas ça que je regarde en premier chez une femme. _

Aluvard :_Dans ce cas. Qu'est-ce que tu regardes en premier ?_

Cylas : _Le visage bien évidemment, et je peux dire que le tien est magnifique._

Aluvard :_Attends, t'essaierais pas de me draguer, là ?_

Cylas : _Pas du tout. De plus tu ne crois pas qu'il est un peu tôt pour penser à ça ? C'est vrai, je ne te connais pas, tu ne me connais pas._

Aluvard : _Justement, c'est l'occasion de me parler de toi, Garmand._

Cylas : _Eh bien par où je peux commencer ? Ah oui, j'ai 35 ans et je suis veuf depuis 15 ans. _

Aluvard : _Oh, désolée._

Cylas : _Je ne t'en veux pas, tu ne pouvais pas savoir._

Aluvard : _Tu étais vraiment marié ? Non pas que je ne te crois pas, c'est que j'ai du mal à t'imaginer dans une telle situation._

Cylas : _Oui à une femme nommée Anna, elle te ressemblait trait pour trait les oreilles pointues en moins et elle avait les yeux verts. C'était l'une des rares personnes à penser que le fait que je sois grande gueule avait son charme. Je n'avais que 16 ans lorsque je l'ai demandé en mariage et elle a accepté. Après deux ans de vie commune elle donna naissance à ma fille._

Aluvard : _Comment s'appelle-t-elle ?_

Cylas : _Veronica, elle a 17 ans à présent._

Cylas lui montra une photo de sa fille, elle avait de longs cheveux bruns et des yeux d'un vert profond. Elle était vêtue d'un simple t-shirt et d'un pantalon.

Aluvard : _Elle a hérité de ta couleur de cheveux…_

Cylas :_Et des yeux de sa mère._

Aluvard : _Qu'est-il arrivé à ta femme ?_

Cylas : _Elle est morte renversée par un chauffard. Veronica était tout juste âgée de deux ans quand c'est arriver. Etant incapable de subvenir seul aux besoins de ma famille j'ai décidé de confié ma fille à un orphelinat, et de m'engager dans la garde impériale car je n'avais aucun diplôme et donc j'avais très peu de chance de trouver un emploi. J'ai combattu sur de nombreux mondes durant de nombreuses années que ce soit avant ou après la nomination du général Atlas, et j'ai toujours pensé à lui envoyé une lettre à la fin de chaque mois ainsi que de quoi payer ses études. Après la révolte, le général Atlas m'a accordé une permission d'une semaine pour voir ma fille, il m'avait même indiqué les dernières nouvelles à son propos : elle avait été confiée à une famille qui vivait dans une des villes au nord de Proxima. Je décidais de m'y rendre, et dès que j'ai trouvé leur adresse j'ai sonné à la porte, les parents adoptifs de ma fille me firent tout de suite une bonne impression. Ils me demandèrent poliment ce qui amenait un garde impérial chez eux, je leur répondis que j'étais le père de Veronica et que je souhaitais simplement la voir. Je leur montrais le dossier d'identité de ma fille pour prouver mes dires. L'instant d'après ils appelèrent Veronica qui sorti de l'habitation, j'étais étonné de voir à quel point elle avait changé, c'était une jeune femme à présent. Elle demanda à ses parents adoptifs qui j'étais et ils lui répondirent que j'étais son père biologique. Dans un premier temps elle me rejeta férocement refusant d'écouter ce que j'avais à dire et cela durant trois jours. Trois jours durant lesquels, borné comme j'étais, j'attendais à la porte de sa maison. Au bout de ces trois jours elle accepta enfin de m'écouter, elle me lança tout ce qu'elle avait sur le cœur et elle en avait gros : elle savait que son père l'avait abandonnée et elle voulait savoir pourquoi. Et je savais que mes raisons ne pardonnaient que partiellement le fait que je l'ai abandonnée, de plus cette foutue devise de l'Impérium m'interdisait de prendre une permission pour venir la voir durant toute ces années._

Aluvard :_Quelle est cette devise ?_

Cylas : _« Seule la mort met fin au devoir. » Et avant que le général Atlas ne lance la révolte elle était appliquée à la lettre par les commissaires du régiment. Mais vu que l'on s'était débarrassé d'eux lors des premiers jours de la rébellion on avait enfin droit à des permissions pour voir nos familles. Mais fermons cette parenthèse. J'ai dit la vérité à Veronica : que je n'étais pas capable de subvenir à ses besoins à l'époque et que rejoindre la garde était la seule solution qui m'était offerte, que j'ai essayé de lui rendre visite mais qu'on me le refusait à chaque fois et enfin que j'étais désolé de ce qu'elle avait dû vivre en mon absence. Elle accepta mes excuses et on passa les 4 jours restant de ma permission à apprendre à mieux se connaître l'un l'autre, c'est à cette occasion que j'ai pris la photo que je t'ai montré._

L'histoire de Cylas fut interrompue par une dispute qui éclata à l'autre bout de la pièce.

Garde du 101ème de Proxima : _Répète un peu pour voir !_

Vengeur Eldar : _Je ne supporte pas votre présence, vermine humaine !_

Garde du 101ème de Proxima : _Vermine ?! Et qui d'après vous à créer le dieu noir Slaanesh ainsi que l'Œil de la terreur ? Nous peut-être ? Non c'est vous, vous avez donné au Chaos un repère que nul ne peut franchir ! Qui me dit que la prochaine fois que vous merderez vous ne détruirez pas la galaxie ?! Vous nous considérez comme des vermines mais vous êtes tellement aveuglés par votre arrogance que vous ne vous rendez même pas compte que vous ne valez guère mieux. _

Vengeur Eldar : _En parlant du Chaos, votre Empereur, oui celui que vous vénérez comme un dieu, n'a même pas été capable de voir la trahison de son fils préférer : Horus, et a même pousser le primarque qui l'a prévenu à la trahison ! C'est de sa faute si le Chaos est plus puissant que jamais ! Et maintenant qu'est-il devenu votre dieu, hein ? Un corps pourrissant sur une machine !_

La dispute se poursuivi chacun des deux protagonistes lançant les crimes passé de chacune des races envers l'autre. Cela dégénéra très vite, ce fut le garde qui frappa le premier. Et bientôt, malgré l'intervention d'Anderson, cela dégénéra en bagarre générale. En plus des Humains et des Eldars qui se tapaient dessus divers objets volaient à travers la pièce : plateaux, couverts, assiettes, bols, tous étaient soit vide, soit entamé, soit plein. Voyant qu'il ne pouvait rien faire pour arrêter ce combat Anderson partit immédiatement prévenir les deux leaders de ce qu'il se passait au réfectoire. Et pendant ce temps, ignorant le tapage qui se déroulait autour d'eux, Aluvard et Cylas discutaient tranquillement des petites anecdotes de leur vie, riant à l'occasion. Soudain un Eldar lança un bol de café en direction des deux amis.

Cylas : _Attention ! _

Sur cet avertissement Cylas saisit Aluvard dans ses bras et la plaqua au sol, le bol de café passa au-dessus d'eux, la porte du réfectoire s'ouvrit et au moment où Jake entra dans la pièce, le bol de café et son contenu atterrirent droit sur le visage du général, la bagarre cessa dès que lui et Eliria entrèrent dans le réfectoire. Et se rendant compte de ce qui était arrivé à leur général les gardes restaient bouche bée de terreur, chacun d'entre eux pensait à la même phrase sur le moment : « On est mort ! ».

Jake Atlas : _Ce n'est pas vrai ! Qui a gâché ma douche en lançant ce bol de café ?! Et regardez ma tenue elle est bonne à laver maintenant !_

Les Eldars n'en revenaient pas, il y avait eu une bagarre et le leader des humains se plaignait de sa douche gâchée, mais la plainte de Jake avait accentué la terreur des gardes et tous désignèrent l'Eldar qui avait lancé le bol de café, Jake s'approcha de lui. Il leva sa main vers le ciel, et les gardes frémirent de terreur car ils savaient ce que cela signifiait.

Jake Atlas _:__C'est le nombre de pompes que tu dois faire…_

Sur le coup l'Eldar c'était dit : « C'est tout ? ». Jusqu'à ce que Jake poursuive sa phrase.

Jake Atlas : _Multiplié par 100 ! _

Gardien Eldar :_Argh !_

Jake Atlas : _Et je ne veux pas t'entendre te plaindre sinon je te force à faire le double. _

Tandis que Jake rendait son verdict sur l'Eldar, les gardes et les autres Eldars tentèrent de s'enfuir le plus discrètement possible du réfectoire. Mais Jake se retourna aussitôt.

Jake Atlas : _Quand à tous ceux qui ont participé à cette bagarre, vous me ferez 100 fois le tour du vaisseau en transportant le double de votre poids en matériel sur le dos et au pas de course !_

Tout le monde se mit à crier : « Oh non ! »

Jake Atlas : _Plaignez-vous encore une fois, et je vous jure que ce n'est pas le double de votre poids en matériel que vous transporterez sur votre dos, mais le triple ! _

C'est l'air dépité que tout le monde sortit de la salle à l'exception du lanceur de bol de café qui faisait ses pompes, de Jake, d'Eliria, d'Anderson, de Cylas et d'Aluvard. En voyant d'ailleurs que les deux derniers ne rejoignaient pas le reste du groupe et qu'au contraire ils restaient assis à leur table savourant chacun leur petit déjeuner, Jake les interpella.

Jake Atlas : _Vous deux ! Pourquoi vous ne rejoignez pas les autres ?!_

Cylas : _Tout simplement parce qu'on a rien à voir là-dedans. _

Jake Atlas : _Ah Vraiment ? Et que faisiez-vous alors ?_

Ce fut Aluvard qui répondit.

Aluvard :_On discutait tout simplement. _

Cylas : _Par contre j'ai peur d'être indirectement lié à ce qui vous est arrivé, à propos du café. L'Eldar qui l'a lancé visait l'un de nous deux_ _et puis_ _Aluvard et moi nous sommes baissés au moment où il allait nous atteindre._

Jake Atlas : _Ce n'est pas grave, j'aurais fait la même chose à votre place, je n'ai pas l'intention de vous punir pour ça. J'ai juste eu de la chance que ce café soit froid sinon je n'imagine même pas les dégâts que mon visage aurait subis s'il était encore bouillant. Je vais me reprendre une douche : c'est hors de question que je reste toute la journée avec les cheveux plein de café !_

Jake donna à Eliria l'instruction de veiller à ce que tout le monde obéisse à ses ordres puis il repartit pour prendre une douche. Mais à peine avait-il fini qu'un humain et un Eldar s'en remettait déjà plein la figure et cela sous ses yeux, à vrai dire ils s'étranglaient l'un l'autre. Et Jake les sépara en leur filant à chacun un violent coup de poing au visage.

Jake Atlas : _Des récidivistes à ce que je vois. Pour la peine, vous me ferez le double de tours de vaisseaux et je vous prive de déjeuner._

Et durant toute la journée Jake devait faire subir des punitions semblables à ses hommes et aux Eldars, à la fin de la journée il rejoignit sa cabine, complètement épuisé, il s'apprêtait à s'endormir quand quelqu'un frappa à sa porte et l'appela. Il reconnut la voix d'Eliria, cette dernière souhaitait lui exposer son idée : Jake n'avait pas exposé son rêve ni à ses hommes, ni aux Eldars. Et elle pensait que si Jake le leur disait ils arrêteraient peut être de se battre. Trouvant que cela était une bonne idée, Jake se leva et ordonna à Anderson de réunir tout le monde, Humains comme Eldars, dans le hall du vaisseau, sans donner d'autres explications.

Une fois dans le hall, les humains et les Eldars n'en revenant pas qu'ils aient tous été convoqués s'apprêtaient à se battre à nouveau. Quand la voix de Jake les arrêta net.

Jake Atlas : _Il suffit ! Ce n'est pas pour vous battre que je vous aie convoqué ici !_

Garde du 101ème de Proxima : _Général Atlas ! Qu'est-ce que cela signifie ?! Nous convoquer en pleine nuit en compagnie de ces saletés de xénos !_

Gardien Eldar : _Répète un peu ça ! Espèce de sale humain !_

Jake Atlas : _Assez ! Le prochain qui sort ne serait-ce qu'une insulte, je le grille sur place !_

Pour montrer qu'il ne plaisantait pas, il mit sa main droite en évidence et des éclairs y apparurent. Ce qui fit frémir tout le monde dans la salle.

Jake Atlas : _Bien, maintenant que j'ai votre attention. Je voudrais vous parler d'un rêve._

Toute la salle s'écria « Quoi ? ». Ignorant la réaction de son public, Jake poursuivi son speech.

Jake Atlas :_Un rêve qui m'a été confié par une personne qui m'était très chère et qui est à présent décédée : Celui d'unifier les trois races civilisées de la galaxie : Humains, Eldars et Tau, pour qu'un jour nous puissions partager ensemble des temps de paix._

Garde du 101ème de Proxima :_Vous plaisantez ? Après tout ce que ces xénos ont fait contre nous autres humains, vous voulez faire la paix et même vous allier avec eux ? Dîtes-moi général, avez-vous oublié ce qu'ils ont tenté de faire subir au sous-secteur d'Aurélia ? Avez-vous oublié les braves gardes et Space marines qui sont morts en défendant Angel Forge ?_

Jake Atlas :_Non, je n'ai pas oublié les actes des Eldars du vaisseau-monde Ulthwe dans le sous-secteur d'Aurélia, et je ne les ai pas pardonnés non plus. Certes, notre passé avec les Eldars est des plus tumultueux ils nous ont trahis à de nombreuses reprises, leurrer pour qu'on combatte à leur place, nombre d'humains sont morts à ces occasions. Mais de notre côté nous autres humains avons massacrés nombres de peuples extraterrestres dont des femmes et des enfants Eldars, un crime pour lequel ils ont toutes les raisons de nous détester et pour lequel ils nous considèrent comme des barbares, des primitifs. Et pourtant, malgré ces faits, je vous parle de paix et d'alliance au nom d'une personne morte. C'est parce que je crois qu'humains et Eldars ont de nombreuses choses en communs, bien plus que les premiers abords pourraient laisser présager. Après tout ne nous battons nous pas tous à peu près pour les même raisons ? Notre survie, la sécurité de nos proches, notre avenir au sein de cette galaxie, nos convictions. Au final je ne vois que deux choses qui nous empêchent de coopérer : le passé que nous entretenons, et nos idées reçues les uns sur les autres. Moi je dis que nous devons faire table rase du passé : ce qui est fait est fait, on ne peut pas revenir en arrière. Oublions aussi ces idées reçues que nous avons les uns sur les autres, et apprenons à nous connaître vraiment. Regardez au-delà de cette haine et vous verrez que vous n'êtes pas si différents que ça, chacun d'entre vous qu'il soit Eldar ou humain possède une histoire qui lui est propre : un passé, des convictions, des déceptions, des rêves aussi. Alors je vous en prie avant de porter un jugement hâtif, apprenez à vous connaître. Ce rêve que je vous aie confié aujourd'hui m'est très cher et était l'une des principales raisons pour laquelle j'ai lancé cette rébellion. _

Face à cet aveu les gardes et les Eldars restèrent muet dans un premier temps. Et puis un vengeur Eldar brisa son silence.

Vengeur Eldar : _Dîtes moi, général Atlas, à quelle race appartenait cet être cher qui vous a confié ce rêve et qui était cette personne pour vous ?_

Jake Atlas : _C'était une humaine, et elle était la personne à laquelle je tenais le plus._

En entendant que ce rêve venait d'un être humain, le vengeur eldar baissa son regard, il était rempli de honte, lui qui pensait justement que les humains ,comme le disait Jake, n'étaient que des barbares dont le seul but était de verser le sang au nom de leur Empereur-dieu, il voyait qu'il avait tort : il savait que si un seul humain a pu rêver du jour où les trois races civilisées de la galaxie s'uniraient enfin pour qu'un jour la paix puisse régner dans la galaxie, il ne devait pas être le seul, que ce soit parmi son propre peuple ou les autres. Il redressa enfin son regard.

Vengeur Eldar (murmurant) :_Je suis désolé._

Garde du 101ème de Proxima :_Pardon ? Qu'est-ce que tu as dit ?_

Vengeur Eldar : _J'ai dit que j'étais désolé, je me suis trompé sur votre compte humain, j'étais tellement obnubilé par le passé que nous entretenons, que j'en ai oublié qu'il y a de grandes différences même parmi les vôtres : tous les humains ne sont pas des barbares assoiffés de sang._

Garde du 101ème de Proxima :_Et les Eldars ne sont pas tous des sales cons arrogants et racistes. Votre grande prophétesse ne semble pas avoir de griefs particuliers contre nous et ne nous regarde pas de haut._

Vengeur Eldar :_Et votre général n'a pas tenu pour responsable tous les Eldars pour ce que nos frères et sœurs d'Ulthwe ont tenté de faire, cet assaut était une grave erreur car vos guerriers d'élite, les Space marines, ont réussis à sauver tous le sous-secteur de la menace des Tyranides et bien qu'involontairement le vaisseau-monde de nos frères et sœurs d'Ulthwe par la même occasion, malgré ce fait. Mais contrairement à lui je pense qu'il est encore trop tôt pour une alliance : passer l'éponge sur le passé que nous avons entretenu sera plus difficile que ne l'a dit le général Atlas, d'autant plus qu'il faudra réussir à convaincre le haut-conseil de Vel-logar ce qui est une chose ardue._

Garde du 101ème de Proxima :_On peut au moins essayer de faire la paix. Alors, on arrête de se battre ?_

En posant sa question le garde se retourna et tendit sa main à l'Eldar qui s'en saisit.

Vengeur Eldar : _On arrête de se battre._

Les autres gardes et les autres Eldars en firent de même.

Jake Atlas : _Bon, ce n'est pas tout mais il est tard, il est grand temps que tout le monde retourne se coucher, une rude journée nous attends demain : je doute que la population de Proxima accueille les Eldars à bras ouverts, notamment à cause des vieilles rancunes que nous entretenons avec eux._

Sur ces mots Jake repartit en direction de sa chambre et il s'effondra sur son lit, épuisé par cette rude journée. Le voyage de retour vers Proxima, se poursuivi sans qu'aucun autre problème ne survienne à bord de « l'Imperator ».


End file.
